Un nuevo comienzo ¿Al fin seremos felices?
by No Taisho Kagome
Summary: Lo que pasa después de la muerte de Diva y sus chevalier. y lo que es de la vida de saya al despertar 30 años después.
1. El despertar de la reina carmesí

**Hola, pues aqui un fic de la que en mi opinion es la mejor serie de todas, lo tiene todo, sangre, romance, pelea, drama lo que busquen lo tiene, por eso quiero que el primer fic que haga sea sobre esta serie ...si... es mi primer fic... por favor no sean muy duros conmigo...**

**Disclairmer: Primero que nada la serie de Blood+ no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, claro que este fic si.**

**Si este fic tiene algun parecido con otro es mera casualidad.**

**Al fin seremos felices?... **By: Burendasuta

_**POV SAYA**_

_Vive por hoy y por mañana... Nankurunaisa...siempre te amare...y despues... esos escombros que me quitaron a mi amado caballero, no importa ya nada si el no esta conmigo, ya pasaron tres meses desde que eso pasò y no entiendo como pude ser tan tonta , ¿como no me di cuenta antes ?si era ovio... ¡soy una tonta. El me amaba y yo nisiquiera me di cuenta de nada!. Pienso mientras me cubrò con las sabanas de mi cama. Una voz me saca de mis pensamientos, es kai quien me llama - ¡saya...levantate ya es tarde...el desayuno ya esta listo! - me levanto de la cama y me pongo el uniforme de la escuela ya estando lista me miro frente al espejo de mi habitacion y de nuevo ese recuerdo me vuelve a la mente. Sin poderlo evitar brotan lagrimas de mis ojos, me limio las lagrimas con los pulgares tratando de que que no se noten huellas de que llorè. Salgo de mi habitacion y me dirijo a la de las bebes. Entro y las observo unos minutos dormir placidamente, en eso llega kai. -Saya vas a llegar tarde a la escuela y aùn no has desayunado nada- sin quitar la vista de las niñas le digo – No importa kai creo que hoy no irè no me siento muy bien hoy – mentira me sentìa perfectamente solo no queria ir, necesitaba despejar mi mente y si iba no me seria posible hacerlo. Salgo de la habitacion sin hacer ruido para que las bebes no se despierten cierro la puerta y dejo solo a kai con ellas. Me voy directo a la playa para pensar un poco y al llegar se me hizo escuchar esa melodia que sabia muy bien quien la tocaba o al menos eso esperaba ..._

_llegué al lugar de donde provenía la canción pero no vi nada, ni a nadie, sentí una profunda tristeza, en el fondo esperaba que lo escuché fuera verdad, no solo mi imaginación, que me estaba jugando una broma cruel._

_Después de estar un largo rato sentada frente al mar decidí que era mejor regresar, ya era tarde y tenía que estar lista para la fiesta de esa noche._

_**FIN POV SAYA**_

Todo estabà listo ya no faltaba nada por arreglar, kai origanizò ese dia una pequeña fiesta para festejar que habian vuelto a okinawa, saya se encontraba en su habitaciòn ya estaba arreglada y lista para comenzar, bajò de su cuarto y se dirigio a la sala, y ya todos la estaban esperando. Los saludò a todos y comenzaron con la fiesta, todos se la estaban pasando muy bien, conversaban y reian muy animados. En un rincòn se encontraba el chello de Haji dentro de su respectivo estuche. Saya se quedò mirandolo fijamente, no podìa dejar de pensar en el, asi que decidìo salir para tomar aire. Caminò hasta el cerco del parque que se encontraba frente al Omoro, pronto sintìo como sus parpados comenzaban a cerrarse lentamente, mirò hacia el suelo y apenas podìa mantenerse en pie, poco a poco sus piernas perdian fuerza, no tuvo mas que dejarse llevar, y justo antes de caer sintìo como alguien la tomò en su brazos antes de caer. - Saya...espera llamarè a julia- dirigìo su mirada hacia quìen la abrazaba. - kai por favor no... no los llames, solo llevame a donde todo comenzo...por favor – dijo saya con voz cansada.

-Esta bien- dijo kai. La levantò y subieron a su moto, durmìo durante todo el camino hasta que kai la despertò. -Saya...saya...ya llegamos hermanita, despierta- saya apenas y podia abrir los ojos, bajò de la motosicleta y kai la llevò en su espalda. - Saya... peleaste contra tu propia familia de sangre, para tener un futuro feliz, no solo para ti, sino para todos nosotros, me enseñaste de que es lo que se trata ser una

familia y eso es algo que nunca voy a olvidar...- es lo unico que saya pudò escuchar, despues de eso todo se pusò muy oscuro, intentaba abrir los ojos pero era imposible, dejò de luchar contra el sueño hasta que quedò profundamente dormida. Al llegar kai la deposito suavemente dentro de la tumba la acosto lentamente el el suelo y la cubrio con una manta, antes de irse la miro por unos instantes, se acercò a ella y depositò un beso en su mejilla, la mirò mas atentamente y vìo como una lagrima resvalaba por su mejilla.

30 Años despues...

Ese dia era caluroso y casi no corria aire kai y sus "hijas" estaban subiendo las escaleras de la tumba parecian infinitas como si con cada paso no abanzaran nada, las gemelas se encontraban muy contentas, por fin conocerian a su tia saya, estaban anciosas por conocela, despues de todo kai les contaba historias increibles sobre ella y ya no podìan esperar por verla. Hikari era la de ojos color marròn con el cabello igual al de saya cuando estaba en okinawa, era su viva imagen, como si se mirara frente al espejo, y la de los ojos azules era kei, era igual a su madre, tenia el cabello identico al de su madre cuando se encontraba en la torre, y tenìa una voz hermosa igual o aun mas hermosa que Diva. Ambas caminaban mas adelante que kai muy alegres.

-Kai apurate, con ese paso nunca vas a llegar- dijo hikari con una voz burlona . -es cierto kai apurate, la tia saya no a de tardar en despertar, y tu te tardas mucho- dijo kei apoyando a su hermana. - ya chicas no me apresuren, recuerden que yo soy mas viejo, y camino mas lento y no vayan a tirar esa manta por andar corriendo- dijo kai con una sonrisa

Cuando al fin llegaron se encontraron a una chica tirada frente a la puerta de la tumba desnuda, y solo la cubria su cabello negro extremadamente largo. - ¡kai! ¡kai!- gritaròn las gemelas mientras Kei la levantaba y la cubria con la manta que llevaba en las manos, hikari le seguia gritando a kai. - ¡vamos kai rapido la tia saya ya despertò!- al escuchar estò kai se apresurò a llegar a donde estaba saya. Cuando llegò saya ya traia la manta que le puso kei, saya solo miro a la ojiazul muy confundida.

- ¿Diva?- dijo asombrada, y kei se apresuró a responder. - no tia saya, soy kei... su hija.- le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. -su hija?- contestó saya aún mas confundida.-si, ella es su hija, saya, y esta chica que vez aqui...- dijó kai al llegar, apuntando a la otra. -es su gemela hikari- saya aún no entendía nada, no recordabá absolutamente nada, ni sabía quien era ese hombre que estabá frente a ella. - recuerdas saya?, ellas son las hijas de Diva, y yo soy tu hermano, soy kai-. Saya hace el intentó de recordar, pero es inutíl. Kai un poco desilucionado ayuda a saya a bajar las escaleras,mientras las gemelas van atras de ellos un poco confundidas.

Al bajar las escaleras, las dos gemelas subieron al auto en que habian llegado, mientras kai ayudaba a saya a sabir al asiento del pasajero, al subir a saya cerró la puerta y se dirigío a subir al auto, durante todo el camino saya no dijó ni una palabra, y ellas igual, kai trató de hacer que saya recordara algo pero nada. Cuando al fin llegarón al omoro saya por fin habló – kai, e_es nuestra casa verdad?- kai sonriente con aún una mirada un poco triste(despues de todo su hermanita no lo recordaba)-si saya, esta es nuestra casa.-decia mientras ayudaba a saya a bajar del auto, para eso ya las chicas habián abierto la puerta del lugar. - niñas por favor necesito que le presten un cambio de ropa a la habitación de saya.- en cuantó kai se los pidío las chicas obedecierón. Kei acompaño a saya a su habitación mientras hikari fue a su cuarto por ropa para saya. - tia saya, ¿como te sientes?- pregunta kei- bien kei, gracias. Sabes te pareces mucho a tu madre.-dice con una sonrisa melancolica. - de verdad?- dice la chica con curiosidad. - si, tienen los mismos ojos y el mismo cabello, es como si fueras su viva imagen.- contesta saya. - bueno kai me dijo lo mismo en una ocasión, pero no le creí...jeje.- dice con una pequeña risa. En eso llega hikari con la ropa para saya, y entra a la habitacion. - tia saya, toma ponte esto espero que te guste.- dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. - gracias hikari, te lo agradezco, y que bonita ropa en serio- dice saya sonriendo. - gracias tia saya, la verdad yo la diseñe jeje- dice hikari un poco apenada. -de verdad, tu lo hisiste?- dice saya con cara de asombro. - si- dice la ojimarron con las mejillas sonrojadas. - pues tienes talento hikari, de verdad, es muy bonita.- dice tomando la ropa que le ofrece la ojimarron. - y tambien es muy atretica tia saya, en la escuela practica atretismo.- le dice kei abrasando a su hermana. - o vaya, al igual que yo- dice saya asombrada. - en serio tia saya?- dice kei con curiosidad. - si, a mi me gusta el atletismo, y a su madre le gustaba cantar.- dice saya con voz triste.- oh... no lo sabiamos tia saya.- dice kei con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.- ademas kai nunca nos cuenta nada de nuestra madre, sabemos algunas cosas, pero a el no le caia muy bien nuetra mama ¿verdad?- dice pensativa la ojimarron. - si asi es hikari, ellos dos no se llevaban muy bien..- dice saya un poco seria.- ¿y que les a contadó kai?- pregunta curiosa. - bueno...- dice kei pensando.- sabemos que no somos normales, y que nos veremos de diez y seis años toda la vida, tambien que necesitamos de sangre para vivir, y a su vez que la sangre de una es veneno para la otra- dice la ojiazul con seriedad.

-y tambien que si le damos a beber de nuestra sangre a alguien a punto de morir... - dice hikari seria. - se comvertirá en nuestro caballero, asi como nuestro tio haji, jeje...- dice sinriendo kei. - mi caballero dices?, entonces yo tengo un caballero?- en eso llega kai.- ya chicas ahi que dejar que su tía descanse un poco.- dice mientras las va jalando para que salgan de la habitacíon y claro ellas resistiendose. - pero kai...- dice kei con una cara tan tierna que nadie podria resistir y le darian todo lo que ella quisiera.

- pero nada, ya es muy tarde, ya podran platicar con ella mañana.- las chicas aceptan forsadamente, haciendo pucheros, se despiden de saya y se van a sus habitaciones. Kai esta apunto de salir de la habitación pero saya lo detiene.

.kai...no entiendo, porque no recuerdo algunas cosas?las chicas me dijeron que tengo un supuesto caballero, como es que no lo recuerdo?- dice la pelinegra confundida, por todo lo que le dijerón las gemelas.- pues... iba a esperar unos dias a que recordaras todo tu sola pero...si quieres mañana vamos los cuatro con joel, y que te aclare todo.- dice kai un poco triste. Era cierto saya tenía que rocordar su pasado, pero era demaciado pronto, ademas si recordaba todo sin duda estaria triste por aver perdido a su caballero. - _'espero que regreses __pronto haji...no quiero ver triste a saya otra vez'- pensó kai, 'después de todo, tiempo atras encontré esa rosa con ese listón y nadie mas que tú haji ...pudo haberla dejado en la tumba donde saya descansaba'._

-Joel dices?- dijo saya cón curiosidad, recordaba algunas cosas, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada ni de joel, ni el escudo rojo, solamente tenía vagos recuerdos de su hermana Diva y sus caballeros. - si, joel es el ultimo de la familia Goldsmith, y ayudó con la pelea de Diva. Pero bueno...es mejor que descanses y ya mañana lo entenderas todo de acuerdo. Descansa hermanita.- el pelirrojo se despide y se va a su recamara. Saya se acuesta y trata de dormir, pero es en vano, imagenes ibán y venián a su mente sin poder entenderlas claramente. Un hombre alto peleando con un montruo, el mismo hombre aplastado por escombros y ella gritando desesperada. Durante toda la noche no pudó dormir, en su mente escuchaba una melodia de vilín...no de vilín no...mas bien de chello, no podía quitarsela de la cabeza.

**Bueno aqui termina el primer capitulo de este Fic, espero les guste, se aceptan criticas constructivas, destructivas, de aliento, o amenazas de muerrte jaja... bueno espero sus Reviews.**

**P.d. Esta misma semana subiré el proximo capitulo, no me gusta tardarme con respecto a eso. **


	2. Recuerdos

**Al dia siguiente...**

Al llegar la mañana saya se levanta de su cama y se prepara para vestirse, se pusó un hermoso vestido negro, corto hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, dejando ver su atractivo cuerpo, unos zapatos que hacian juego y una cinta rosa con una pequeña rosa...(jaja pero cuanto se repite) se peina, se lava los dientes y sale de la habitación.

hola tía...buenos dias.- dice kei con una tierna sonrisa. - hola kei, buenos dias a todos.- contesta saya devolviendole la sonrisa a su sobrina. - ¿que tal dormiste tía saya?- pregunta curiosa la otra.

-muy bien, gracias por precoparte hikari.- contesta saya mientras se sienta en una de las sillas junto a las gemelas. - ¿tienes hambre saya?, el desayuno esta listo.- pregunta el pelirrojo mientras pone en la mesa los platos con comida de las gemelas. - si, gracias kai- dijo saya alegre. Desayunarón tranquilamente, pero antes de salir kai le cortó el cabello a saya como lo tenia cuando llegó con la familia Miyagusuku. En cuanto terminaron fuerón directo a casa de joel, quien vivía a afueras de la cuidad.

No tardarón mucho en llegar, las gemelas estaban emocionadas, porque les encantaba la casa de joel, tan grande y hermosa, era toda una mansión, pero saya estaba nerviosa, y aunque quería recuperar su pasado, al mismo tiempo le aterraba, _-'¿como soy capaz de matar a mi propia hermana y tener una vida feliz sabiendo lo que hicé?.'-_ pensaba saya mientras un mayordomo los guiaba a la oficina del joel. Saya caminaba a paso lento, mientras tomaba la manga de la camisa de kai. - tranquila saya...todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás.- dice el pelirrojo al ver tan nerviosa a saya.

-Por favor entren .- dice el mayordomo al llegar, les abre la puerta de la oficina, dentro se encuentra un hombre ya un poco mayor, sentado frente a un escritorio, en cuanto los ve entrar se levanta a saludarlos.

-Hola kai, un gusto verte.- dice el hombre estrechando la mano del pelirrojo. - hola chicas, que bueno verlas- dice dirijiendose a las gemelas. - hola señor joel- dicen unisono las gemelas. Luego joel fija su mirada en saya, y le sonrie. - Hola saya, me alegra mucho verte.- dice con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-Disculpe, pero...¿lo conozco señor?- dice saya con cara de confución. - oh, vaya tenemos mucho que hacer.- dice el hombre tomando asiento de nuevo. - Sientate por favor saya.- contesta el hombre mientras de un gavinete de su escritorio saca una especie de libro. Saya toma asiento frente al escritorio, mientras kai, y las gemelas se sentaron en unas sillas que se encontraban cerca de la puerta de entrada, y joel comienza hablar.

-Saya..primero que nada antes de cualquier cosa, no quiero que te culpes de nada de lo sucedido, es algo que no pudó evitarse , por favor ten en claro que nada de esto es tu culpa.- saya lo escucha atentamente y asiente con la cabeza. Joel abre el diario y se lo da a saya. Quién lo toma un poco nerviosa. Saya lee pagina por pagina lentamente, kai se despide y deja a las gemelas con saya y joel, quenes esperan pacientemente a saya.

En el diario se encontraba escrita toda la vida de saya desde su nacimiento, hasta su regreso a okinawa después de la muerte de Diva. A joel no se le olvidó ni un solo detalle, el nacimiento de la reyna carmesí y la reyna turquesa, la vida de ambas, saya viviendo con el antiguo joel, y recibiendo todo tipo de lujos y comodidades, y Diva encerrada en una torre tratada como un animal, la llega de un niño para ser el nuevo "amigo" de saya, Haji convertido en el chevalier de saya, lo ocurrido el dia del cumpleaños de joel, la llegada a la familia Miyagusuku, su hermano Kai y Riku y su "padre" George. La muerte de george y riku, el nacimiento de las hijas de Diva, la muerte de Diva y sus caballeros, y tambien la muerte de su unico caballero, en el teatro...en fin no se le olvidó absolutamente nada.

Después de un lapso de tiempo Hikari y Kei, se encontraban descansando en el jardín de la mansión de joel ,después de un tiempo saya termina de leer el diario y se lo entrega a joel. Por unos segundos no dice ni una palabra, hasta que se decide a hablar.

-¿Entonces yo...hicé eso?- dice con voz entrecortada mirando fijamente al hombre frente a ella - yo maté a Diva... mi propia hermana, es por mi que mi padre murío, y causé la muerte de mi hermano riku al convertirlo en mi caballero, y ahora ya nisiquiera tengo a Haji, esta muerto, y todo es por mi culpa, si yo no hubeira liverado a Diva nada de esto hubeira pasado.- dice desesperada dejando que lagrimas se deslicen de sus ojos. A lo que joel se apresura a hablar.

-Saya, debes entender...nada de lo sucedido fue tu culpa. Calmate y piensalo todo ya que este´s mas tranquila, ¿esta bien?- contesta el hombre al ver la reacción de saya. La chica solo asiente con la cabeza y se limpia las lagrimas con un pañuelo que le da el hombre.

Después de unos minutos saya se calmó y joel la acompañó a la salida.

-Saya...¿vas a estar bien?.- pregunta mientras camina hacia la salida al lado de ella.

-Si, erataré bien señor joel, no se preocupe-. Dice con una mirada perdida. - solo necesito descansar un poco es todo- responde sonriendo.

Ya habian llegado a la puerta de salida y saya seguía conversando con el hombre, caminaron hacia el jardín. - Saya, no recuer...-. Justo cuando joel iba a hablar llegaron las gemelas.

-Tia saya, ya nos vamos?.- dijo hikari. - si tia saya...esque ya tenemos mucha hambre.- apoyó la otra.

-Ya chicas no se preocupen, en un momento nos vamos, ¿de acuerdo?- contestó la pelinegra.

-Bueno señor joel, es un gusto volver a verlo.- dijo saya mirando al hombre.

-El gusto es mio Saya, esperaba verte pronto.- respondío joel.

-Hasta pronto señor joel.- dijo saya regalandole una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hasta pronto saya, estaremos en contracto, si necesitas algo o tienes dudas, no dudes en llamarme, kai tiene mi numero.- contestó el hombre educadamente.

-Si, gracias.-dijo saya, asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras tanto las chicas mirandolos, desesperadas por regresar a casa para comer.

En un intento para apurar a su tia, las gemelas se despidieron de joel, rapida pero educadamente. En cuanto pudieron, las chicas llevaron a saya arrastrandola, por asi decirlo, para llegar mas pornto a casa. Aunque claro que tardarián un poco, ya que caminarian un largo trecho si iban a pie, y como kai se fue, no les quedaba de otra.

Cuando solo les faltaban unas cuadras para llegar al omoro, saya se detuvó repentinamente, quedandose atras. Al darse cuenta de esto las gemelas llamaron a saya pero esta no les respondía.

-Tía saya... tia saya...- pero nada, saya parecia ida. - tia saya...- hasta que la chica por fin raccioonó

-¿ E-eh...no escucharón esa melodia?- pregunta curiosa. - ¿melodia... cual melodia tia saya? - responde kei extrañada. - no tia, no escuchamos nada...- responde confundida la otra.

-parecia un chello, estoy segura de que la he escuchado antes.- responde segura. Al no volver a escuchar la melodia, saya y las gemelas siguen su camino, hasta que por fin, llegan al omoro. Por supuesto que las gemelas desesperadas, apresuran a kai para que les prepare comida.

-Kai, apurate... tenemos mucha hambre.- habla desesperada hikari. - Si kai, rapido, nos morimos .- Responde la otra haciendo pucheros. - Tranquilas, ya va a estar listo...- responde cono una sonrisa, tratando de callmarlas.

-..Y tu saya...¿ no tienes hambre?- pregunta kai mientras le sirve la comida a las gemelas y estas a su vez deboran su comida. - No kai, gracias. No tengo hambre, tengo... muchas cosas, en que pensar.- contesta con voz seria, y dirigiendose a su habitación. Kai no pudó hacer nada, sabía que saya tenía que pensar todo lo que le dijo joel, y que aunque el quisiera, no podía hacer nada por ayudarla. Durante unos dias todo siguío como siempre, hasta que saya, tomó valor y le preguntó a kai lo que pasaba por su mente y no la dejaba en paz.

Las gemelas ya se encontraban en sus habitaciones, kai se dirigia a la suya y para eso, tenía que pasar pasaba por un lado de la habitacíon de saya. Kai oyó un ruido, pero lo ignoró y siguío su camino. En eso oye una voz que lo llama. - Kai... - dice saya, en voz baja. - el pelirrojo se dirige donde escuchó la voz y ve a saya afuerade su habitacíon, ya con su ropa de dormir puesta, cosa que a kai, lo pusó un poco rojo al ver que su pijama hacia ver su cuerpo bien formado. - ¿que sucede saya?- pregunta curioso. - Kai hermano, quisiera hablar contigo.- responde saya, con un tono muy serio. Al escucharla, kai se preocupa un poco, sabia muy bien que era lo de lo que queria hablar con el. Por fortuna, sabia que, cuando ella se enterara estaria mucho mas tranquila. Kai acompaña a saya a la sala y ambos se sienta en un sillón. Por un momento hay un silencio incomodo, hasta que saya se decide a hablar.

-Kai... despues de todo lo que leí el diario de joel, recordé casi todo lo que sucedío pero... hay algo que me tiene intranquila.- duda un poco ya que no es facil para ella, pero saca fuerzas y se lo dice. - ¿porque no recuerdo a mi supuesto caballero?...esperaba que al recuperar todos mis recuerdos, tambien recordaria a mi caballero, y no es asi. Se como se llama, pero no lo recuerdo, no se como era el ni tampoco recuerdo su voz, devería poder recordarlo...no lo entiendo.- dice agachando la mirada, con tristeza, haviendo un esfuerzo por recordar algo.

-¿No recuerdas nada sobre haji?- pregunta kai preocupado, en parte se sentía feliz porque saya no recordara a haji, ya que aunque pasarón muchos años, seguía sientiendo un profundo amor por saya.

-No...bueno, algunas cosas.- responde.

-Quisiera saber porque no puedo recordarlo. Aunque no se bien como es, cuando pienso en el, siento una extraña sensacíon en mi pecho, siento como un vacio...- dice dejando que lagrimas se dejen ver y empañen su mirada.

Kai se sentía culpable, tenía que decirle a su hermana como era su caballero, y todo lo que pasó con el, aunque la idea no le gustaba, pero si no le decía que haji estaba vivo, no soportaría la idea de verla triste otra vez hasta que su largo llegará de nuevo, y el motivo de su tristeza esta vez sería por culpa suya y de su egoismo. No, no podía permitirse hacerle eso a saya.

-Saya... no recuerdas nada de haji?-Responde mientras le limpia las lagrimas que resvalaban por sus mejillas. - No, pero...en mis recuerdos con el, no logro verlo con claridad- contesta confundida

-No te preocupes saya, solo debes esperar un tiempo y lograrás recordarlo bien.- responde con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - No te esfuerces demaciado, es muy pronto para que lo recuerdes todo.-

Por mas que le doliera la idea de que saya este con haji otra vez, tenía que hacerlo, nadie mas que haji podía hacerla feliz como ella merecía, ni siquiera el, que la amaba mas que su propia vida, lo mas importante era la felicidad de su hermanita, no la de el.

-saya...- duda un poco. - hay algo que debes saber sobre haji... y tal vez entiendas que sucedío con el-.

-Primero que nada, seguro recierdas lo sucedido en el teatro de Nueva York , ¿ no es asi?- interroga el pelirrojo. - si...bueno... me viene a la mente a un hombre, peleando con un monstruo muy grande, y despues ese mismo hombre callendole ensima escombros del lugar.- contesta un tanto confunida. -pues, el éra tu caballero, saya, cuidabá de ti, y te protegia de cualquier cosa que pudiera lastimarte, y si éra necesario, el hubiese dado su propia vida por tí...de hecho lo hizo...- no dijo nada mas, quería que saya recordara todo lo que le dijo haji antes de perderlo en esos escombros. - entonces el...- no logra terminar la frase, su mirada se nubló por las lagrimas que no podía evitar derramar. El solo pensar, que su unico caballero estabá muerto le rompía el corazón.

-Saya por favor calmate...por favor...- dice suplicante. - ¡pero como quieres que me calme kai, si haji esta!...- responde desesperada levantandose del asiento, kai no la deja terminar de hablar y la habraza – el... no esta muerto, saya-. La pelinegra solo corresponde el abrazo, y queda estupefacta al escuchar lo que le dijo kai. No pudó articular palabra alguna. Sintío como su corazón al escuchar esas palabras latía tan rapido que podría salirsele del pecho.

Despues de uno cuantos minutos saya se separó de su hermano y se limpio los surcos de lagrimas, que cubrián su rostro. - kai...¿estas seguro que el...esta vivo?- dice, pensando que lo que escuchaba no éra mas que un sueño hermoso. - Si saya... estoy totalmente seguro.- esa cara de dolor, confución, sufrimiento e impotencia que tenía, cambío drasticamente. - pero... hay algo que aún me inquieta hermano.- kai ka observa atentamente. Pidiendole con la mirada que continuara. - Si haji, realmente esta vivo entonces...porque no ha regresado?- kai se queda unos minutos muy serio y le contesta.

-Es verdad no a aparecido, pero es muy problame que regrese a tu lado, despues de todo, el te prometío nunca alejarse de tí, y el siempre cumple su palabra.- sonrie, y pone sus manos tras su cabeza, como cuando era mas joven. - si tienes razón hermano- sonrie, convencida de que volverá a ver a haji.

- Bueno hermanita, es mejor que nos vallamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde, y seguro mañana no vas a querer levantarte.- le dice mientras le revuelve su cabello a saya.

-¡Oye! esta bien, vamonos a dormir.- dice, bostezando peroya estando mas tranquila. Ambos se fueron a descansar, ya éran mas de la una y estaban muy cansados.

Dos semana despues...

los dias pasarón, y asi las semanas, ese dia éra como cualquier otro, kai se encontraba levantado desde temprano, preparando el desayuno para saya y las gemelas, y como todos los dias, el tratando de despertar a las gemelas ya que les gustabá dormir hasta tarde.

Saya por otro lado, no éra necesario que la despertaran, ya que casi siempre se levantabá a la misma hora que el pelirrojo, y le ayudabá a limpiar la casa, y uno que otro dia preparabá el desayuno, aque casi siempre terminabá quemado, cada vez que saya cosinabá.

Durante dos semanas, todo éra igual, no habia nada fuera de lo usual, nada de que preocuparse, casi no habia avistamientos de chiropterans, y éran escasos si aparecian. Kai siempre estabá en contacto con David y Red Shield, saya y las gemelas recibian su transfución diaria de sangre, en fin todo era normal.

Pero aunque todo estabá bien, saya seguía igual de confundida, ya había pasado un mes y aún seguía sin recordar a su caballero haji, quén según kai, el era mas que su caballero, el era su todo, entonces...como no recordarlo?...

Uno de esos dias, saya no dejabá de pensar en ello, asi que decidío salir del omoro para pensar con mas calma las cosas. Ya habia terminado de comer y estabá por salir por la puerta cuando kai la detuvó.

-Saya... a donde vas? - responde deteniendola al escucharlo. -Hermano... solo quiero caminar un poco, regresaré pronto.- contesta con una pequeña sonrisa. -uhmm, esta bien, pero no tardes mucho por favor.- contesta absorto. - Si, esta bien, no te precupes.- se despide de el, de las gemelas y sale del lugar.

Camina duraante un buen rato, pensando el porque no recuerda a su unico caballero, y el porque no estaba con ella, ya que kai no quisó decirle nadamas, según el, todo se aclararía a su momento, y ella tenía que esperar.

Duró un buen rato caminando, hasta que llego a un bosque y a varios metros habia un acantilado. Al acercarse un poco mas podía escuchar una melodia, un poco nostalgica y triste, pero la llamaba._-_ _/ esa canción...la e oido/- _se acerco mas hasta llegar a la orilla del acantilado, miro para todos lados pero nada, no habia nadie mas que ella. Cerca de donde ella estaba parada se encontraba tirado un lirio rojo. Tomo la flor con su mano y la miró atentamente. Imagenes volvian a su mente: era el mismo hombre que vio en el teatro cayendole los escombros del lugar encima, pero esta vez recogiendo un lirio, igual al que tenía en su mano, y el mismo hombre, cayendo por el acantilado, herido de muerte, ella dandole a bebér de su sangre.

Al ver esas imagenes en su mente, se dío cuenta de que no éran imagenes, éran sus recuerdos volviendo, de pronto recorodo a su caballero, diciendole cuanto la amaba y todo lo que sentía por ella. por fin, por fin lo recordaba, su amigo, su confidente, su caballero, su ...TODO. Miró el lirio que tenía en su mano, una lagrima resvaló por su mejilla, cayendo al piso Se acercó a la orilla del acantilado y miró como a lo lejos se metía el sol. Por un momento se sintío extraña, comenzó a sentir como si se moviera el piso bajo sus pies. Estando en la pura orilla del acantilado, cayó sin poder hacer nada, su cuerpo no le respondia.

A gran velocidad, saya ya se encontraba a salvo, en brazos de un hombre, con unas extrañas alas negras como las de los murcielagos. Voló unos metros lejos del acantilado, y la depositó en el suelo suavemente. Saya abre los ojos lentamente y ve al hombre frente a ella. Al verlo lo mira sombrada, sin poder decir palabra alguna. El hombre la ve despertar.

-Saya...¿estas bien?- dice con ese tono serio de siempre, mientras la ayuda a levantarse. Saya por fin logra hablar- Ha...haji eres tu...- acaricia el rostro de haji suavemente, como comprovando que no era una ilusión.

-Me recuerdas, mi querida saya?-. Contesta un tanto sorprendido, algo extraño en el. Saya lo abraza con ternura, y recarga su cabeza en su pecho. - como podría olvidarte, haji-. Haji deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa y abraza a saya. Despues de unos minutos se separa de el para mirarlo a los ojos.

-haji...- la mira fijamente a los ojos. - Te amo haji...siempre te he amado. Solo contigo puedo ser feliz. Eres mi todo.- haji la mira con una ternura que nunca se vio en sus ojos. La toma de la cintura con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciando su rostro le quita un mechón de cabello.

-Yo tambien te amo saya. Toda mi vida te he amado.- haji se acerca lentamente hacia saya. Tenía tantos deseos de besrla...pero no lo haría sin su permiso. Estando a pocos centimetros uno de los otro, tanto que podián sentir como su respiracíon chocaba con la del otro...

_**Bueno aqui tienen el segundo capitulo de este fic... lamento mucho la demora. El proximo capitulo será subido lo mas pronto posible.**_

**NOTA:**

_***No tardará tanto la publicacion con el siguiente.**_

_**Le agradezco a Naty-chan (nataly monterroza) por su ayuda y apoyo con este fic. (espero que sea de tu agrado.) espero les guste.**_

_**Se aceptan criticas costructivas, destructivas de aliento...lo que gusten.**_

_**Sayonara.**_


	3. EL REGRESO DEL CABALLERO DORADO

sin darse cuenta comenzó a desmayarse, a punto de cerrar los ojos al percatarse, el caballero con gran delicadeza y velocidad la tomó de la cintura evitando que la morena se acercasé ni un milimetro al suelo. Esta vez pudó dejarse llevar sin preocupacíon de que su caida al suelo la llegará a lastimar como en ocaciones pasadas, sabía que su apuesto chevalier, estaría ahí para evitar su caida.

- Haji...- dijó casi como en un susurro.

- Saya, ¿estas bien? Será mejor que descanses -

al no recibir respuesta de su dama, el caballero se limitó a cargarla en sus brazos,. Como lo hacia en el pasado, no se podía negar que la chica estaba mas que complacida al estar en esa situacíon con ese hombre presisamente, se recargó en el hombro de haji, y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco antes de llegar. Quizas asi dejaria de sentirse cansada y debil. - (y yo pienso, ¿quién se iba a sentir cansada o debil en brazos de ese guapisimo caballero?, al menos yo no ;) )

* * *

ya erá muy tarde y ella no llegabá, el pelirrojo se encontrabá limpiando la taberna, sus "Hijas" se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, kei tenía la habitacion de riku, su padre, hikari la de kai, y el pelirrojo la de george, saya claro está, tenía la misma recamara que tuvó decadas atrás tal y como ella la dejó. Al terminar de limpiar se sentó en una sofa que tenia en la sala en la habitacion trasera, se encontrabá muy agotado y poco a poco cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormido.

No logró dormir por mucho tiempo, ya que su telefono comenzó a sonar.

- ¿Diga? - con voz aún adormilada.

Se escucha otra voz al telefono. - soy yo, lamento llamarte a esta hora pero necesito hablar contigo.- kai solo se limita a mirar el reloj de pared que se encuentra a su espalda.

- ¿Porque no nos dijiste que ella había despertado mucho antes? - cuestiona en tono un poco enfadado.

- Perdona, David...- suspira. - Pero quería esperar a que recordará todo por ella misma, y sabía que si hablaba con ustedes tal vez sería muy apresurado de nuestra parte forzarla a recordar las cosas de una vez... Ni un hola me dices ¿no? .- calla por unos segundos.

- Ademas... recuerda que no todos los recuerdos son buenos para ella, me es muy dificil hablar con ella sobre...El .-

por fin contesta el hombre al otro lado del telefono. - Entiendo... pero debes saber que es necesario hablar con ella muy seriamemte.. hay algo que debe saber.- dice el hombre con seriedad.

- ¿Que pasa, david?-

- No puedo decirtelo aún kai. Será mejor hablar ya que estemos todos.-

- ¿Porque tan misterioso?, ¿porque no me lo puedes decir de una vez?- pregunta curioso, y a la vez preocupado.

- Lo siento kai, sabes que esto no depende de mi, joel me pidío no decirte nada aún, no hasta que saya este despertó ucho antes, es probable que ocurra lo miso que en vietnam, si no sabeos manejarlo bien. -

- Ya veo, ¿hasta cuando joel dejará de portarse asi? Ni que fuera un niñito- replica molesto.

- Olvidate de eso, como se encuentra saya?- pregunta interesado.

- Ella...lo recuerda casi todo...excepto...a el, no lo recuerda por completo. - en su tono de voz podía notarse su alegría al decir que su heranita no recordabá nada de Haji.

- Bien, lo mas seguro es que si saya ya despertó el regrese muy pronto, mientras eso pasa, es necesario que cuides muy bien de las gemelas y por supuesto de saya, sería mejor si saya se quedá en lo de joel, tendría mas seguridad. -

- ¡NO! .- Se apresura a contestar en tono molesto. - No volveré a alejarme de saya otra vez, no, si puedo evitarlo, ella esta bien donde esta, con su FAMILIA,- recalca el pelirrojo.- Como debe ser-

- De acuerdo, si es asi.. es necesario que lo sepas... hay. Indicios cerca de parís de multiples ataques, y las pruebas indican que puede ser un quiroptero, pero no estamos seguros. Por eso es muy importante hablar con saya, iremos mañana mismo. - sin esperar respuesta cuelga.

Se escucha el sonido de la campana al abrirse la puerta del omoro, llega al momento a ver quien entró, esperansado a que fuera su hermana.

- Saya... - Dijó kai al ver al hombre que cargaba a su hermanita. - ¿que pasó?- mirandolo fijamente con un tanto de molestía. Al ver que saya no responde, el caballero se limita a contestar.

- Esta muy debil, necesita descansar. - con su tipico tono, y esa mirada tan seria, común en el. En ese momento las chicas bajarón las escaleras y vierón a su "padre" con ese hombre, y cargando a su tia. - ¿Tia saya? - preguntó hikari al ver la escena.

- kai ¿que le pasa a la tia saya? - preguntó confundida la otra.

- Nada chicas, esta cansada, necesita descansar y se sentíra mejor. - respondío sin dejar de ver al chevalier. -¿Y el quien es? - dijó aún mas confundida la ojimarrón.

-por favor hikari no hagan mas preguntas, es necesario que saya duerma, y ustedes tambien. Asi que regresen a sus habitaciones. - Haji, lleva a saya a su habitacíom por favor, subiendo las escaleras la segunda puerta a la derecha. Ya que lo hagas, tenemos que hablar - el nombrado no responde, y se dirige a donde le indican, dejando solo a kai con las gemelas, estas aún mas confundidas.

-Kai, ¿Quien es el hombre que esta con la tia saya?- preguntan unisono. Al ver que no hay mas remedio les contestó. - El, es Haji, el unico caballero de saya. Y tambíen es su...Novio – el mencionar esa ultima palabra lo molestabá sobremanera, a pesar de que sabía que su hermanita amabá a ese caballero, no soportabá la idea de verlo al lado de saya, y aúnque sobre el ya se veían los años pasados, no negabá que aún sentía algo especial por ella, y eso éra lo que mas lo molestabá.

- Kyaa, que tierno, entonces el es el novio de la tia saya y es su caballero tambien?. -

- Si, asi es kei. - musitó con desagrado al afirmar.

- ¿Pero porque solo el es su unico caballero, porque no tiene mas? - cuestiona confundida la ojiarrón.

La voz de la mayor lo sacó de sus pensamientos. - Si, saya solo tiene un caballero, ¿porque te confunde tanto, hikari?- pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Es que la ultima vez que fuimos a casa del el señor joel nos dijó, que nuestra madre tuvó mas de uno.- responde la otra.

- Eso no quiere decir quer ambas tengan que tener la misma cantidad de caballeros chicas. Por ejemplo.. - piensa por unos segundos y contesta. - tu podrías tener 3 caballeros, y por cualquier razón kei puede tener 1 o 2, quiza cuatro si se diera el caso, pero deben saber que el tener un caballero no es cosa de juego, para que eso pase tendría que ser un caso de gran emergencia, si alguna estuviera en peligro, pero el convertir a alguien en un caballero conlleva a muchas cosas, buenas y malas.-

Intervinó la menor- ¿Pero porque malas?, yo no veo nada de malo en convertir a alguien en mi caballero. - sus ojos se iluminán de pronto. - ¡Ahh hermanita, como el chico que veo tocar un violín cada tarde!, toca tan hermoso, ¡y es tan apuesto no me canso de verlo, quisiera hacerlo mi caballero!, ¡asi me cuidaría siempre, y me ovedecería a lo que yo le pidiera.! - se notabá como la idea la emocionabáa la ojiazul.

- kei, el tener un caballero no solo se trata de eso, si convirtieras a una persona en caballero, ya no sería humano, no dormiría nunca mas, no comería nada, y sobre todo estaría solo el tiempo que comenzarán a dormir durante años, igual que saya y Diva. - ambas se lleván las manos a la boca, de la impresíon.

- Eso no lo sabiamós – dice la menor con gran sorpresa.

- pués ya lo sabén, el tener que convertir a alguna persona es de penssarse, a menos que este a punto de morir y sea realmente necesario, ahora ya dejen de hacer preguntas y vayanse a dormir.- dice recargando sus manos tras la nuca con una leve sonrisa, como lo hacia cuando era mas joven.

- Pero kai...- replica la ojiazul.- Queremos conocer al caballero de la tia saya. -apoya la otra-

- Ya podrán hacerlo mañana, ya es tarde, asi que vayanse a dormir. - Dandose por vencidas las gemelas se van a sus habitaciones.

* * *

Al subir la escalerrila se dirigío a la recamara de su dama, y la depositó con gran delicadeza es su cama,ésta solo se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos fijamente, tratando de no dormirse en el intento.

En la esquina de la cama habia una pijama de saya, haji se acerca y se sienta a su lado.

La morena intenta levantarse apoyandose en ambos codos pero le es imposible, al instante se recuesta involuntariamente por lo debil que se encontraba. Al ver esto el caballero despojó a su dama de sus botas, blusa, y falda, sin dejar de verla al rostro. La ojimarrón no dice ni un palabra, no éra necesario, su sonrojo lo decia todo. Al ver su reaccíon haji muestró una leve pero calida sonrisa. Al terminar de vestirla la tapa con su covertor, esperó a que se quedará dormida y apagó la ío de la recamara dejando entrecerrada la puerta de dicha recamara y bajó la escalerilla, encontrandose con que kai ya lo esperabá en la cocina sentado en una silla.

- Sientate haji. - Señalandole una silla al otro lado de la mesa.

-bueno la razón de la que quiera hablar contigo haji,...- comenzó. - es que, se que no soy quien para que me digas lo que pasó pero, quiero saber ¿porque es que tardaste tanto en volver a okinawa...?. - el nombrado no se inmuta ante la pregunta del pelirrojo, lo mira como para que continue con su pregunta. - ¿Y porque es que no regresaste despues de la explosíon en el tatro? - Pregunta con un aire de reclamo.

- No regresé porque me encontrabá muy debil, despues de la ultima pelea y esa explosíon, logré salir de los escombros, .pero me fue imposible regresar antes de que saya cayera en su sueño. - Hace una breve pausa.

- y no quisé venir a okinawa antes porque...- mira hacia la escalerilla.

- sabia que tu te harías cargo de ella y su felicidad, si yo hubiera regresado , no hubierán pasado tiempo con saya antes de caer dormida de nuevo, kai.- voltea de nuevo a ver al pelirrojo.

-¡No me digas eso haji!- se levanta bruscamente de la silla y con molestia golpea la mesa frente a el con ambas manos. Se calma unos segundos, respira hondo. - fue muy egoista de tu parte, ¡y sabes muy bien a que me refiero!. - replica con molestia, mientras que el caballero no hace mas que mirarlo. Prosigue.

-Tu sabes bien que saya estaba muy mal, ¡y no fuiste capáz de volver para que ella dejará de sufrir, creyendo que tu habias muerto!...-una lagrima resvaló de su mejilla al recordar. - como me dolía escucharla llorar cada noche en su habitacíon, y siempre intentando ocultarlo, haciendose la fuerte, para que los demás no notaramos que estaba sufriendo tanto por haberte perdido .- dijó haciendo puño ambas manos con enojo en sus ojos. -y la recordaramos con una sonrisa...- hace una pequeña pausa. - Aún que todos sabiamos como se sentía. Y nisiquiera yo pudé hacer nada para que dejará de sentirse asi- dejando ver un surco de lagrimas. -Creo que esta vez tambien la desobedesiste, ¿no?, ella te necesitó haji, y tu no estuviste para ella. -Al escuchar esto el caballero por fin reacciona, y agacha la cabeza.

-Kai lo lamento mucho..Yo...- esta vez con un tono diferente en su voz, un tono de dolor y anguistia que nunca se había escuchado en el, nunca antes.

- No, no te disculpes conmigo, disculpate con saya fúe muy injusto lo que le hiciste, ella te ama y tu solo la hiciste sufrir, si bien te agradesco el que hayas estado con ella en el pasado, pero aún que no quiera, ¡no podré perdonarte nunca el que hicieras esto a mi hermana, sabes que yo siempre la he...! .- ambos quedan en siulencio, haji no dijó nada, sabía lo que el pelirrojo sentía por su "Hermana" como el le decía, hasta que despues de unos minutos el pelirrojo habló

- Será mejor descansar, ya es muy tarde, hablaremos de esto otro dia con mas calma... por cierto, estarás en la habitacíon de saya, porque no hay mas habitaciones._/ Si claro, como si me agradara la idea./". _pensó. El caballero solo asintío, se levantó de la silla y subío la escalerilla sin decir una palabra, el pelirrojo lo sugúio y espero a que entrara a la recamara de su heermana. - Un momento.. - se detiene. - casi lo olvidaba, deveriás darte una ducha, acompañame, usa el baño que esta en mi habitacíon, hay toallas limpias colgadas - a lo que el ojigris acepta y lo sigue. Al entrar a la recamara, prosigue. - toma, - sacó de un cajón una camiseta y un short negros. - puedes usar esto mientras lavo tu ropa, ya esta un poco sucia y necesita una buena lavada. Deja tu ropa en esa silla que esta ahí, - apunta. - para mañana ya estará limpia. - haji, no dice nada, y entra al cuarto de baño. No tardó mas que un par de minutos y salío, ya con la ropa del ojinegro, mientras que en una mano tenía su sobretodo negro, su pantalon de vestir negro y su camisa blanca, que por el uso ya se veía amarillenta, al no ver al pelirrojo, la dobló y la pusó donde el hermano de su dama le había indicado minutos antes.

* * *

Se dirigío a la habitacíon de su dama y abrío la puerta con el mayor silencio posible, para no despertarla, pero para su sorpresa, ella ya se encontrabá despierta, sentada en su cama con la lampara de su mesita de noche encendida .

- ¿Saya?- dijó mientras se acercaba a la cama de la chica.

-Me desperté despues de unos minutos de cerrar los ojos, no me sentía bien. Al ver el nuevo atuendo de su caballero no pudó evitar mostrar un leve sonrojo en sus blancas mejillas- quitó el covertor he intentó levantarse pero el ojigris la detuvó.

- No te levantes saya, estas muy debil.- Se sientó al lado de saya, y descubrío su cuello, la abrazó con una mano, mientras que con la otra la tomó de las piernas, la levantó y la sentó en su regazo, acercando los labios de su reina a su cuello. Los ojos de la chica comienzarón a cambiar de color, a ese rojo carmesí tan intenso, sin pensarlo dos veces, clavó sus blancos y afilados colmillos en el cuello de su caballero, haciendo que este a su vez se estremesiera un poco y dejara escapar un leve gemido de dolor. Al instante saya comienzó a beber poco a poco cada gota de sangre que brotaba del cuello de haji, saboreandola mas y mas, no se podia negar que la sangre de su chevalier le resultaba mas que apetitosa, no habia nadie mas que tuviera una sangre tan deliciosa.

Y por parte del caballero, si alguien le hubiese preguntado que sensacíon sentía cuando su dama acepetaba, y clavaba sus colmillos en su cuello, seguro para el no le era molesto, sino todo lo contrario, en relidad para el caballero éra, aunque un poco doloroso, -Por unos instantes.- muy placentero, éra todo un honor para el que cuando su reina aceptaba alimentarse de el.

Al sentirse satisfecha, se separó un poco de haji para verlo a la cara, con una sonrisa. En los ojos de la chica podía verse ese amor que tenía hacia ese apuesto joven, esos ojos que lo miraban, irradiaban tanto amor, deseo, y pasíon, al igual que la miraba que tenía el chevalier hacia la ojimarrón, tanto amor sentian el uno por el otro que, cualquiera que no los conociera, aun asi, se daría cuenta de que se amaban con locura. Sin pensarlo, saya se acercó a haji y lo besó dulcemente en los labios, haji -Aunque un tanto sorprendido.- correspondío a ese beso que tanto deseaba, al inicio solo fue un beso corto y dulce, pero se transformando en un beso lleno de lujuria y pasíon , aun con saya sentada en el regazo de haji, fue bajando hasta el cuello de la chica, llenandola de dulces carias y besos suabes, regresando a sus labios apoderandose de ellos como nunca lo había hecho antes, se separarón tan solo por la sola necesidad de aire, no pasó ni medio segundo cuando haji volvío a besarla, esta vez con dulzura, dandole quequeños pero tiernos besos, mientras la recuesta en la cama, sin dejar de besarla, se separó un poco de ella, y la miró a los ojos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, algo muy raro en el. Asi pasarón varias horas, mirandose, el uno al otro, como si con la mirada se dijeran todo, besandose, creando nuevas caricias, hasta que saya se quedó dormida, recostada en el pecho de haji, la rodéo con un brazo, haciendo que esta se acerque aún mas a el, el corazón de su caballero, cada latido, cada palpitar parecía que la arrullaba, nunca antes había dormido tan bien, con tanta paz, y tranquilidad, nada se comparaba a ese momento, afuera todo podria estarse destruyendo, y el cielo cayendose a pedazos, pero que importaba, estabán en su mundo, teniendose el uno al otro todo éra perfecto, nada hacía falta.

* * *

_Al amanecer..._

Ya erá de dia y el sol entraba por la ventana de su habitacíon, los trinos de los pajaros se podían oir con claridad, escuchó ruidos abajo, seguro kai, ya estaria levantado preparando el desayuno, asi que, sin muchas ganas, y entre bostezos se levantó de la cama, la arregló y comenzo a cambiarse de ropa, al terminar de arreglarse, salío de su habitacíon, en direccíon a la de su hermana menor, lo mas seguro èra que todavía siguiera dormida, siempre éra asi, no habia dia en el que no la obligara a salir de la cama. Pero antes de llegar se detuvó de repente, y se acercó a la puerta de donde creyó, provenía el ruido que escuchó momentos antes, éra la habitacíon de saya asi que procuró poner la mayor atencíon al escuchar voces,éran saya, y su caballero seguro.

- Si, si, ahí mismo, si,si- escucha. - _/ Esa es la voz de mi tia saya.../_ - pensó para si.

- Mas rapido.-

- ¿Te duele?- preguntó la voz. - ya casi no, pero no pares.- dijó saya al otro lado de la puerta. - en ese instante...

-Hikari, Buenos di... ¿que estas haciendo?- preguntó la ojiazul con curiocidad, al verla pegada a la puerta del cuarto de saya.

-Shhhh...no hables kei.-dijó aun tratando de seguir escuchando. - ¿pero que es lo que quieres escuchar, hermana?- preguntó confundida. -silencio, y escucha.- dijó jalando a su hermana y haciendola que se pegara a la puerta.

. - Mucho mejor, asi esta mejor. Ahhhh- suspira. Se escucha una sonrisa traviesa por asi decirlo, por parte de saya.

- De nada. ya estas menos adolorida, pronto dejara de dolerte, no fue tan fuerte.- al escuchar esto las gemelas quedarón boqui-abiertas y se mirón una a la otra con gran asombro. En ese momento kai subía las escaleras. - chicas porque tardan tanto el desayuno ya est...- las ve pegadas a la puerta intentando escuchar nuevamente. - ¡Oigan!, ¡¿que estan haciendo?- ambas dierón un salto, asustadas y volteraón a ver al pelirrojo.

-Etto...- no dijó nada más.

- ¿Y bien, hikari? - preguntó kai, con el seño fruncido.

-ehmm... ¿ De que hablas kai? - mirando a su hermana que se encontraba todavía tratando de escuchar al otro lado de la puerta.

- No se hagan las que no saben, ¿que hacían pegadas a la puerta de la recamara de saya?-

si bien las "hijas" sabían o por lo menos notaron que a kai no le caía bien haji, menos ahora, si sabia lo que ellas habian escuchado hace un rato, no debían decirle nada por ningún motivo, o seguro que correría al caballero, y saya estaría metida en tremendo lío.

- Bueno.. verás...- comenzó hikari.

- No hables hikari, no me dejas oír nada.- Reclamó la ojiazul. Aún haciendo el intento de escuchar.

- Escuchar, ¿ que cosa, kei ?- preguntó el ojinegro con confucíon.

- Etto.. es que la tia saya y su caballero estaban... - Aun no terminaba de hablar la menor cuando al escuchar a la ojiazul nombrar al caballero pensó que le estaría haciendo la peor barbaridad a su hermanita, abrío la puerta de la recamara con fuerza haciendo que esta diera un estruendo contra la pared al empujarla. ( y si me permiten, yo digo, {¿ como cree kai, que haji le haría alguna barbaridad a saya?, { al contrario, el haría todo lo que saya quiera que el le haga, quer no? Bueno eso pienso yo, y haji estaría mas que encantado.;) bien volvamos al fic, perdón por l interrupcíon. C: )

- ¡ Oye tu!... -

Para su sorpresa, y la de las gemelas saya se encontraba sentada en la cama y haji a su lado, como masajeandole la cabeza, todavía con el cabello mojado.

- ¿Pero que no estaban...?- dice hikari con verguenza.

- ¿ E-eh?, ¿ de que hablan, haciendo que cosa? - pregunta la ojimarrón, un tanto confundida al ver a su hermano y sus dos sobrinas actuando tan extraño. Haji solo se limitó a ver con seriedad y confucíon a saya, quien se encontraba igual.

-¿Que te pasó saya?- preguntó kai al ver la escena.

- Etto... esque me acababa de dar un baño y el piso estaba mojado, me resvalé y me golpeé la cabeza en la orilla de la bañera, asi que haji para evitar que se imflamará me estuvó masajeando en el golpe.- sonrío.

Kai miraba molesto a la gemelas. Y estas al ver la mirada del pelirrojo se fuerón de la habitacíon, saya aún mas confundida, sin la menor idea de que éra lo que pasabá por la mente de su hermano, y sus lindas sobrinas, kai salío de la habitacíon apenado y avergonzado, no sin antes decirle a saya que se arreglara pronto ya que tendrían visitas y seguro se alegrarían de verla.

* * *

Asi pasó el dia, kai abrío mas temprano de lo normal el local, saya y haji, a peticíon de sus sobrinas salierón al parque, uno en espesifico cerca del centro, según en ese parque, todas las tardes, se econtrabá ahí un jovén musico, que tocabá un violín, y kei se moría de ganas de escuchar esa melodia, le facinabá ver al violinista, pues tenía una cara de angel. Al inicio solo le gustabá las canciones que tocabá el chico, pero estabá loca por ese jóven rubio, tan apuesto, asi pués saya no tuvó mas remediio que aceptar.

siempre que la menor, quería algo, lo conseguía como fuera, sin importarle nada, éra tan parecida a su madre, todo tenían que darselo, o no descansaría hasta conseguirlo, en cambio, la mayor; hikari éra muy parecida a saya, éra tranquila, calmada, y muy distraida, tambien un poco torpe, de vez en cuando, le gustabá mucho estudiar, y hacer ejercicio, éra muy veloz, pero éra muy terca y testaruda en algunas cosas.

**POV SAYA:**

Pasamos toda la tarde en un parque muy grande, no muy lejos de casa, donde había un pequeño lago, las gemelas caminaban de aqui a alla, mirando los alrededores, mientras que yo me encontrabá sentada al lado de haji, le pedí tocar esa melodía, esa que conocía tan bien, y me traía recuerdos, buenos y malos, el obedecío al instante, _-"a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme, como sería haji, si no fuera mi caballero, ¿ sería igual de ovediente, o se negaría hacer las cosas que le pido, como cuando nos conocimos en el zoologico, tal vez se portaría como antes, igual de terco y testarudo, tengo que admitir que me desespero en ocaciones por eso mismo, porque obedece todas mis ordenes sin objecíon"-_ haji me dijó esa misma tarde que no tenía porque segúir culpandome por lo que sucedío con Diva, lo importante éra como me dijo mi papá antes de morir " Vive el hoy, por el bien del mañana", como olvidar esas ultimas palabras, y tampoco olvidar sonreir, una vida sin sonrisas, no es vida. Me dí cuenta de que mi papá tenía toda la razón, mi vida cobró sentido nuevamente, solo cuando pudé volver a sonreir, y lo unico que me inpedía hacerlo, despues de la muerte de mi hermana menor, y la de mi hermanito, Riku, que tanto quisé, fúe la supuesta muerte de haji, si el hubiera muerto como pensé al principio, yo ya no sería feliz nunca mas, porque ese dia, me di cuenta de que sin el, mi vida sería un mar de sufrimiento, no habría podidio luchar yo sola contra diva, simplemente no podría haberlo hecho si el no hubiese estado, si al principio no lo quisé aceptar o no lo veía con tal claridad, ahora no puedo negar cuanto lo amo, siempre estuvó ahi, cuando mas lo necesité, siempre a mi lado, dispuesto a todo por mi, el es capáz de todo por mi felicidad y seguridad, me lo demostró en el pasado y tantos años amandome en silencio , tal vez si el me lo hubiese dicho antes yo... no lo habría aceptado, tenía una misíon y si aceptabá mis sentimientos por el, mis enemigos lo usarían para dañarme, no podia permitirselos, una vida sin Haji no tendría mas sentido para mi, si eso hubiera pasado quizas, solamente me hubiera dejado vencer por Diva, y sus caballeros habrían cumplido su deseo y acavarían dominando a los humanos.

- Vaya. - sin darme cuenta hablé en voz alta y haji me escuchó.

- ¿Que pasa?. - dijó haji, no me dí cuenta de que hqablé en voz alta.

- Nada, no haz mejorado mucho con el chello, en tanto tiempo, ¿no? - respondí evitando que se pregunte en que pensaba.

- Vaya, pero que cruel eres.¿Quieres intentarlo tu?- preguntó.

- La verdad, aún no recuerdo como tocar.- Sonrio.

- Podrías intentar.-

- Tendrás que ayudarme.- contesté.

- Si ese es tu deseo...- respondío, mientras me acercaba el chello. No pudé evitar mirarlo con molestia. -me enoja cuando me dice esa frase, me hace sentir que todo lo que el hace para mi, lo hace por obligacíon, no porque el asi lo quiera-

- ¿Que tienes? - me miró confundido..

- Nada.- Contesto con tono de enojo en mi voz. - Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Contesté. -¡Saya!- gritó preocupado. -Ya te dijé que estoy bien, no te preocupes..-Dije aun molesta. Haji obedecío. -cuanto hubiera querido que ignorara lo que le dijé de haber sabido lo que pasaría mas adelante...-

al parecer algo interesante pasaba, había una multitud reunida en el parque, al acercarme ví a hikari, y kei, que se encontrabán entre la gente, por fin logré pasar entre las personas, éra un violinista, cual fúe mi sorpresa al ver mas de cerca al musico... el jóven volteó a verme de pronto, me quedé estqatica sin poder hablar...

* * *

_**Y bueno... a quí tienen como se los prometí mas tarde que temprano pero ya está completo el tercer capitulo de este fic, agradesco la ayuda de Elizabeth saez ( Mi Onee-chan, Te amo hermanita, eres un angel, te adoro.) y a lily, no lo hubiera hecho sin ustedes ( Te quiero mucho amiga. (: ) Espero que les guste, y lamento mucho el haberme tardado tanto en publicar este capitulo, pero tuvé problemas personales que me impedian hacerlo, pero ya me siento con mejor humor y logré terminar despues de myucho tiempo sin seguir con esta historia. Les aseguro que en esta ocacíon subiré el siguiente antes de completarse la semana.**_

**Espero que sea de su agrado, si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia constructiva, destructiva, amenazas de muerte... todo es aceptable, dejen sus revierws y con gusto se los contestaré.**

_**Sayonara. Burendasuta.**_

"_**NANKURUNAISA**"_


	4. ¿CELOS?

- Vaya. - sin darme cuenta hablé en voz alta y haji me escuchó.

- ¿Que pasa?. - dijó haji, no me dí cuenta de que hablé en voz alta.

- Nada, no haz mejorado mucho con el chello, en tanto tiempo, ¿no? - respondí evitando que se pregunte en que pensaba.

- Vaya, pero que cruel eres.¿Quieres intentarlo tu?- preguntó.

- La verdad, aún no recuerdo como tocar.- Sonrio.

- Podrías intentar.-

- Tendrás que ayudarme.- contesté.

- Si ese es tu deseo...- respondío, mientras me acercaba el chello. No pudé evitar mirarlo con molestia. -me enoja cuando me dice esa frase, me hace sentir que todo lo que el hace para mi lo hace por obligacíon, no porque el asi lo quiera-

- ¿Que tienes? - me miró confundido..

- Nada.- Contesto con tono de enojo en mi voz. Mientras me levantaba de la banca, a donde mis sobrinas.

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.- Contesté.

-¡Saya!- gritó preocupado.

-Ya te dijé que estoy bien, no te preocupes..- Dije aun molesta. Haji obedecío. -cuanto hubiera querido que ignorara lo que le dijé de haber sabido lo que pasaría mas adelante...-

al parecer algo interesante pasaba, había una multitud reunida en el parque, al acercarme ví a hikari, y kei, que se encontrabán entre la gente, por fin logré pasar entre las personas, éra un violinista, cual fúe mi sorpresa al ver mas de cerca al musico... el jóven volteó a verme de pronto, me quedé estatica, sin poder hablar...

-¿Tia saya?, ¿que tienes?- dijó kei al ver mi reaccíon.

De golpe recordé a ese hombre, el es o mas bien era uno de los caballeros de Diva, sigo asombrada sin poder dejar de verlo, sin duda es el, el caballero favorito de mi hermana, pero una duda pasa por mi mente.

-¿Que haces aqui, solomón?- Me doy cuenta de que volví a hablar en voz alta, el rubio dejó de tocar, volteó hacia mi, con una sonrisa burlona, y todas las personas pusierón sus ojos sobre mi.

- Saya. Un "Hola" sería mas educado ¿no crees?, ¿A caso no me extrañaste?..- solomon me dío la espalda y guardó el violín que tenía, en un estuche que se encontraba abierto en el suelo, lo colocó y lo cerró suavemente, lentamente la gente comenzó a irse, quedando las gemelas y yo, a solas con el. Al terminar se voltéo hacia mi con una sonrisa seductora. -si tengo que ser sincera, diré que esa sonrisa suya me pusó a temblar sin nigun motivo, de pronto me vinó a la mente el dia que me dijo que me amabá, mi corazón se exaltó,me sentía emocionada, sentí como mis mejillas comoenzarón a tan nerviosa solo por el hecho de tenerlo frente a mi, tan cerca, casi respirando su aire pero al darme cuenta de esto volví en mi.- Kei me miró confundida.

- Tia, ¿ tú conoces a solomón?- me dijó.

Yo no tenía la menor idea de que solomón se encontraba en el lugar, ni mucho menos que estaba vivo y que kei lo conocía. , ¿cuanto hace que lo conocía?, estas y mas preguntas pasarón por mi mente en ese momento, me sentía acorralada por ese ex-caballero de mi hermana, miré a todos lados pero no veía a haji, estaba desesperada y asustada, si solomón me hubiese atacado, seguro no me hubiera podido defender, me sentía muy debil, no entendía que me pasaba y no hallaba ninguna razón, haji siempre me alimentaba todos los dias, presisamente para que eso no pasara, y ahora tenía a solomón frente a mi, no sabía que éra lo que éra lo que debía hacer, en lo unico que pensaba éra en salir de ahi con mis sobrinas a salvo de el. De pronto habló.

- Ella debe ser una de las hijas de Diva... como haz crecido.- dirigiendose a hikari. - Eres identica a la hermosa saya. Creo que si no supiera que eres hija de Diva te confundiría con ella.- hikari, no dijó nada, noté su cara de confusíon.

Se acercó a ambas mirandome fijamente a los ojos. No pudé evitar verlo a los ojos eso ojos tan verdes y profundos, erá facil olvidarlo todo y perderse en ellos. Se inclinó y besó suavemente mi mano, mi piel se erizó. Quité mi mano enseguida.

-Me alegra verte de nuevo, muy bella- Murmuró. Se levantó dirigiendose a kei.

-Que hermosa te ves hoy, kei. Siempre tan bella.- musitó.

Kei lo abrazó, - ¡Solomon! ya te extrañaba, pensé que no vendrias, ya me estabá poniendo triste.- dijó haciendo pucheros, sin soltar al rubio. Por un momento sentí como si mi sobrina, fuera mi hermana Diva, se portabá exactamente como ella lo hacía, no lo entiendía... ¿ Como es que kei, lo conocía?, ¿ Como es que solomon estabá vivo?, ¿ Porque ella lo tratabá como si supiera quien es?,mi mente no lograbá comprenderlo, hasta que por fin me atreví a hablar.

-¿Que es lo que q uieres, que haces aquí solomon?- pregunté. Entre mas pronto me lo dijera mas pronto se iría, no teniía deseos de verlo.

- ¿Como es que conoces a mi madre?- replicó hikari. -¿ como es que lo conoces hermana?.- Pregunta sin decir nada mas.

- Tranquila saya, nos acabamos de encontrar y tan pronto quieres que me vaya?. Oh, disculpa princesa, yo fúi caballero de Diva.- Sonrío.- El favorito de hecho.- agregó burlonamente.

-Hasta que la abandonaste, he intentaste secuestrar a saya para quedarte con ella y alejarla de quién la ama de verdad. - Haji aparecío de repente frente a mi protegiendonos a ambas, el sabía que yo no quería a solomon cerca de mi, y menos cerca de hikari y ahora mucho menos de Kei.

Al escuchar las ultimas palabras de haji años atrás y lo que acavabá de decir, sentí como si mi corazón fuese a salirseme del pecho, no me habia dado cuenta antes de la suerte que tengo que haji me ame con tal magnitud, tanto amor que yo no merezco, y eso lo tenía claro desde hace mucho

- Tranquilizate haji, solo viné a hablar con saya. No quiero pelear.- estabá tan tan encimisma en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que solomon estaba acercandose a hikari y yo, hasta que haji, alejó lo mas que pudó a hikari y me tomó en brazos a gran velocidad alejandome de el ex-caballero -

-Haji.. - musité preocupada.

Haji no dijó nada, no hizó mas que mirarme, con esos ojos tan serios y reservados de siempre, poero podía notar que haji estaba enojado había algo mal, podía sentirlo, ¿estaría molesto conmigo, acaso?, ¿ o se habrá molestado al ver a solomon cerca de mi?

tenía deseos de verte saya, aún recuerdo lo hermosa que eres, y lo bella que te ves cada que sonries, pero esa no es la unica razón por la que querí hablar contigo. - Tomé de la mano a hikari, di dos pasos hacia atras ella siguiendome, y haji protegiendonos.

- Kei, vete de aquí, el no es lo que tu piensas, alejate de el. - dijé. Solo pensabá en alejarlas de solomon, sabia que algo no andabá bien si el estabá cerca.

- No es necesario que lo hagan saya...- sonrío. - Solo quiero hablar contigo, no tengo intencíon de lastimarte, ni a las hijas de Diva, y menos de pelear con haji, asi que sería mejor si le dices que nos deje hablar tu y yo a solas.- dijó en tono serio. -Saya...- inquirío haji esperando mi respuesta...

- No tengo nada que esconder, si quieres hablar conmigo hazlo, pero haji no irá a ninguna parte- dijé posando mi mirada sobre haji, luego miré con furia al ex-caballero de Diva, sin quitarse de entre medio de el y yo.

- Como desees.- se soltó del agarre de kei y caminó hacia mi. - Estoy aquí, para prevenirte a ti, y a tus amigos.. estas en peligro, tu y ellas tambien.- respondío con seriedad, mirando a mis sobrinas.

- ¿De que estas hablando, solómon?- Pregunté confundida.

-De gregorí...- Haji se ve sorprendido.- Eso es imposible-.

Yo sin entender nada, no éra posible que gregorí estuviera vivo.

- Eso no es verdad, solomon. Yo maté a gregorí mucho antes de despertar en okinawa, yo lo atravesé con mi katana y vi como se cristalizó.- musité.

- Si, pero... mi hermano mayor Amshel, regresó, poco despues de que te fuiste tras el rastro de Diva, meses antes de esto amshel logró crear una cura temporal para evitar la muerte de un caballero aún si la sangre de la otra reina a entrado en contacto con el caballero, asi como logró crear a los cors cops sin que tuvierán problemas con las espinas, esto se logró con la ayuda de la sangre de su reina... en este caso la de Diva.-

escucho asombrada lo que me dice, aún sin poder creerlo, esa éra la razón por la que el mismo no murío, pero seguiá sin comprender porque es que hasta ahora regresaba solo para advertirme de gregorí.

Prosiguío. - Eso explica el porque gregorí sigue con vida, amshel llegó a tiempo, y con ayuda de esa cura, gregorí logró salvarse, despúes esa misma cura me salvó a mi, ya que mi hermano, tenía al tanto de todo esto a Van Argiano.- voltee a ver a solomon.

- Gregorí no ésta muy lejos, se encuentra en Burdeos, aúnque está muy debil, esa es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para matarlo.- responde con seriedad.

- ¿"tenemos"?-

- Si. Como ya dije antes, aúnque tu no me aceptes como tu compañero, yo te juré que te protegería, y te cuidaría de todo, incluso daré mi vida si es necesario, aúnque no sea tu caballero por Sangre como haji, seré tu caballero por Amor. Y cumpliré mi promesa.- al escuchar esto, noté al instante las intenciones de haji de atacarlo, me acerqué a haji y sin que lo notaran lo tomé de la manga de su sobretodo negro, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Tranquilo haji, no planeo alejarte de saya, pero aún asi la protegeré como es el deber de un caballero.-/_aúnque no estaría de mas intentarlo _/ -pensó. - saya... es necesario hablar, TODOS, sobre este pequeño problema, es importante acabar cuanto antes con esto, asi que pronto nos volveremos a ver. -

- Haji...Vamonos.- hikari me siguío, Kei fúe hacia solomon y lo abrazó de nuevo.

-Yo no me quiero ir tia saya, me quiero quedar con solomon- respondío seria. Éra la primera vez que la veía actuar asi. - Eso no es posible, mi querida Kei. Tu tienes que estar con saya y tu familia, yo por el momento no estoy en condiciones para lo que me pides.- respondío solomon al instante correspondiendo al abrazo de la ojiazul.

- Pero solomon...- contestó haciendo pucheros de nuevo, se veía molesta. - Lo lamento linda, en otra ocacíon será, lo prometo. - Al escuchar al ojiverde kei salío corriendo, alcansé a ver lagrimas que resvalan de sus ojos, hikari fúe tras ella. Ibán en direccíon a la taberna Omoro. Voltee a ver a solomon pero este ya se había ido. Intenté alcanzar a hikari y kei, pero al dar unos pasos estuvé a punto de caer al suelo, si no fuera porque haji alcansó a sujetarme antes de tocar el suelo hubiera caido sin poder evitarlo, me tomó en brazos y se alejó del lugar cuanto antes.

Miré a haji con seriedad sin decir nada, no éra necesario, el y yo no necesitabamos palabras para poder comunucados, siempre fúe asi, desde antes de que se conviritiera en mi caballero. Me preocupabá la forma en la que kei actúo estando solomon, y aún mas la aparicíon de este, todavía seguía sin creerlo, ¿y que habrá querido decir con "TODOS"?.

Al llegar al local, kei y hikari ya habian llegado, kai me dijó que kei estaba en su habitacíon y hikari con ella, pués kei desde que llegó no hizo mas que llorar, mi hermano intento hacer que hikari le dijera que éra lo que habia pasado, pero no lo consiguío, al igual que ella yo no pudé decirle nada a mi herano, no podía asimilar todo, y sabía como actuaria kai si se enteraba que tenía que pelear y la aparcíon de solomon, despues de eso, haji me llevó a mi habitacíon, y me alimentó, estuvé a su cuidado toda la tarde, no me dejó hacer ningún esfuerzo por ms minimo que fuera. No lograbá asimilar todo lo que solomon me dijo esa tarde, ¿como erá posible...? gregori habia vuelto, lo mas seguro es que quisiera deshacerse de todos y quere matarme por lo que le hice a su reina, sin contar que no tenía idea de porque haji estaba tan molesto, actuaba mas serio de lo normal, estaba muy preocupada. No pudé dormir en toda la noche.

**END'S POV SAYA**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

pasaban de las cinco de la mañana, las gemelas se encontraban en sus respectivas habitaciones, al igual que kai, la pelinegraa se encontraba en su cama, dando vueltas, intentando dormir, estuvo asi por mas de una hora, hasta que desesperada se levantó de la cama, extrañamente su caballero no estaba en la habitacíon, como todas las noches. Abrío la puerta y la cerró con suavidad intentando no despertar a nadie, bajó las escaleras y fue directo la cocina, abrío la alacena y tomó lo primero que vío, una caja de chocolates sin abrir, comío uno tras otro sin prestar atencçion a su alrededor.

- ¿Saya? - preguntó una voz con confucíon. La nombrada se dío vuelta para ver quien la llamaba a esas horas de la noche

- Haji...perdona, no sabia que... -

- Saya, es muy tarde deverías descansar. - dijó con frialdad el ojigris interrumpiendo a la chica.

- Si, iré en un momento, no te preocupes haji. - se levantó de la silla donde se habia sentado, haji la cargo en sus brazos como siempre hacia, subío las escaleras y con una mano abrío la puerta mientras que con la otra sostenía a su dama, la recostó en la cama y la arropó. Posó sus ojos serios y frios en el rostro de la ojinegra, esta lo miró confundida y triste. El caballero evitó la mirada de saya volteando la cara, sin decir nada se dirigío a la puerta de salida.

- Ha-haji..- habló con voz ahogada. El nombrado se detuvó en seco al escuchar la voz de la joven, llamarlo.

- Ha-haji, y-yo... perdoname- tartamudéo. Caminó de regreso directo a la cama de la chica, se sentó al lado de saya con suavidad.

El caballero fijó sus ojos en su dama, se veía tan bella, éra imposible estar molesto con esa joven tan hermosa mirandolo de esa forma, acaricío suavemente su rostro, se acercó lentamente hacía ella y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de la ojos carmesí con delicadeza. Por fin habló.

- No, no tienes porque disculparte, soy yo quien te debe una disculpa, sentí que solomon...- Hizó una pausa, agachó con verguenza la mirada alejandose un poco de su dama. - por favor...perdoname saya. Pensé que iba a perderte.-

La pelinegra abrazó al caballero acercandolo mas a su cuerpo, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho, ese lugar éra tan calido y reconfortante tan...comodo. Haji sintío que algo empapaba su camisa, humedeciendo su pecho, se alejó de la ojimarrón para verla a la cara, sus ojos estaban vidriosos, surcos de lagrimas resvalaban por sus mejillas extremadamente rojas.

- Saya... - exclamo con tanto amor en su voz. La nombrada se calmó. - Perdoname haji... fúi una tonta, estaba molesta contigo por una estupidéz, no quiero perderte de nuevo...no podría soportarlo una vez mas... - Lo abrazó de nuevo, esta vez con mas fuerza poniendo sus brazos alrededor de la espalda de su chevalier aferrandose a el, como si su cuerpo pensara que no éra mas que una ilusíon. - No podría... - Repitío.

- Saya... - Correspondío al abrazo de su dama. - Mi saya... - al escucharlo saya no pudó evitar alejarse de el, tomó con suavidad el rostro de su caballero y beso con dulzura los labios de este, un haji un tanto sorprendido correspondío cun dulzura y pasíon al beso quie le regalaba la joven que el tanto amaba y por la que daría su propia vida, tuvierón que separarse por simple falta de oxigeno.

- mi haji...- el rostro de haji mostró una sonrisa,-(Por segunda vez, en decadas)- estaba tan perdido en los ojos tan profundos de su reina. - Te amo, haji, y el nunca podrá cambiar eso, te amo desde antes de que te convirtieras en mi caballero, eres mucho mas que eso, eres mi todo. Sin ti mi vida no estaría completa, - una lagrima resvaló por la mejilla de saya, al decir esas palabras su corazón se sentía libre, tantos años guardando y callando ese sentimiento hacia haji, ya no podía callar mas...haji limpío el rostro de la chica con el pulgar de su mano izquierda.

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

Al dia siguiente saya, y hikari le contarón todo lo que habia sucedido al pelirojo mientras que kei, se quedó en silencio mirando con molestia a su tia , haji solo se limitó a escuchar. ( tomado de la ano de saya, apoyandola, claro está) el ojinegro al enterarse de la aparicíon de solomon y el regreso del pasado caballero de diva se lo informó de inmediato a Divid y los demas, en unas cuantas horas fuerón al restaurant todos los integrantes del escudo rojo. Saya ya habia despertado un par de horas antes se encontrabá sentada en la cama, con la mirada perdida, haji parado viendola, sin decir palabra alguna, sin hacer ningún movimiento.

- Yo.. - Con voz quebrada, a punto de llorar. Haji se paró frente a ella. - no puedo pelear...Ya no, no quiero...-dejando caer lagrimas sobre su ropa. al escucharla la mira con esos ojos inexpresivos se sienta a su lado, abrazandola, protejiendola, con ternura.

- Saya... _No te rindas_.- fue lo unico que pudó decirle, mientras la abrazabá se veía en los ojos del chevalier su impoencia y tristeza, ¿que podía hacer? Tantos años al lado de su dama, luchando junto a ella para que pudiera enmendar su error, y poder ser feliz, y el precio de eso fue una perdida tras otra, de personas que su dama amabá tanto, y tanto luchar para tener una vida normal como éra el deseo de saya, y aún despues de tantos años no poderle cumplir su deseo, se sentía inutil, no merecía ser su caballero, no lo merecía, un buen caballero haría todo por ver cumplido el deseo de su reina, pero el, lo unico que hacia éra decirle " no te rindas" vaya que inutil se sentía, tenía que hacer algo, no permitiría que saya volviera a empuñar su colmillo, y manchará sus manos de sangre una vez mas.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Pasarón las horas, saya estaba agotada, dormida, la vencío el cansancio de tanto llorar en brazos de haji, se levantó de la cama y salío de la habitacíon la dejó dormir, se veía tan tranquila, tan apasible, como si no hubiera estado largo rato llorando. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente, éra necesario que descansará antes de que los del escudo rojo llegarán esa tarde.

Escuchó que lo llamabán.

- Haji...- volteo. - ¿Como esta? - se oía preocupado.

- Estará bien, Lleva unas horas que se quedó dormida.- respondío.

- De acuerdo, en un par de horas llegarán todos. Asegurate de que se encuentre bien, por favor.- el chevalier solo asintío.

Éran mas de las ocho de la noche y saya aún no despertaba, haji la despertó pués éra necesario que estuviera bien alimentada, despúes de todo, no había que olvidar que despertó mucho antes de lo normal, y no hacía falta agregar que nadíe quería que pasara otro incidente como el ocurrido en Vietnam.

- ¿ Haji? - dice al momento de abrir los ojos, moviendose para verlo de frente.

- Necesitas de mi sangre, saya. -

- Si. - saya aceptó sin protestar, haji descubrío su mano derecha cubierta por vendas, abrío su estuche de chello y de la tapa, sacó la colmillo de saya, tomó con la mano izquierda el mango y con la otra rodeo ambos lados de la katana, haciendo visible una gran cantidad de sangre que resvalabá en la palma del caballero, mientras la ojimarròn al verlo, sintío como sus ojos cambiabán de color, acercó su mano a los labios de saya, esta acercó sus labios a la mano ensangrentada del caballero, se dejo invadir por la sensacíon y comenzó a beber cada gota de sangre. Despúes de un par de minutos, al sentirse satisfecha, se apartó de haji, las heridas comenzarón a sanar lentamente, dejando asi unas pocas gotas de sangre revalar por la palma de la mano del chevalier, al ver esto saya lamío lentamente por donde resvalaban.

Llaman a la puerta. Es kai quíen toca:

- ¿Saya?, ¿haji?. - toca de nuevo, dando pequeños toquidos. La nombrada se levanta de la cama y abre la puerta. -Saya, ¿ porque no estas vestida?, Ya es tarde, David, y joel ya están esperandote. - dijó mirando el rostro de su hermana, aún adormilada.

- ¿vinó la señorita julia, kai?- pregunta con curiocidad.

- Si, ¿porque lo preguntas?. - Responde, un tanto confundido.

- Necesito hablar con ella, de algo. Diles que en unos minutos bajaré.- sonrie. - no tardaré.- Cierra la puerta frente a el.

El pelirrojo al ver la reaccíon de su hermana baja la escalerilla.

Todos estabán ahi, al igual que las gemelas quienes conversabán con lúis, segúia igual que veinte años atras, solo se veía un poco mas "llenito" pero mas viejo, David por su parte, no se veía de la edad que éra, sino un poco mas viejo, su cabello ya pintabá algunas canas, con la doctora julia éra lo mismo, y claró está el señor joel solo sus ojos ya mostrabán cansancío, entre todos se encontrabá el hijo de David y Julia, George, en honor al padre de kai, saya y riku. quíen ya tenía veinte años de edad cabe mencionar que el nunca había visto a saya, y esa noche sería el día en que la conocería porfín, y aúnque su padre le contó toda la historia de saya, estabá ansioso y un poco asustado por conocerla. Todos le habían dicho que ella y hikari éran casi identicas, asi que ya imaginabá como lucía, pero eso no le quitabá la emocíon de conocer a una reina quiroptero. Además de que sabía de lo sucedido en la guerra de Vietnam, y eso lo incomodabá. Y como tampoco conocía al caballero de saya, eso lo ponía un poco nervioso, púes cuando el éra apenas un niño, kai, le contabá historias de como el caballero peleabá con valentía y poseía una gran fuerza y agilidad incomparables esto le provocaba aún mas miedo sin conocerlo, pero según kei, el éra muy agradable a pesar de ser tan serio y callado, a kei le fasinaba ver al caballero de su tia saya, por lo que ella le contabá, no había de que preocuparse, y aúnque como ya dije antes el no conocia al chevalier le molestaba que la ojiazul le prestará tanta atencíon.

Se escuchó que alguien bajó las escaleras, todos voltearón, y vierón a la ojimarrón, se levantarón y comienzarón a saludar y abrazar a saya, y aúnque ella no éra muy afecta a abrazar a las personas, estabá muy contenta de verlos a todos.

- Y el...- dijo Julia señalando a su hijo que se encontrabá al lado de lúis – Es nuestro hijo, George. - sonrío.

- Es un honor conocerla, señorita saya.- dijó el rubio tomando su mano y depositó un beso.

- Por favor solo dime saya.- contestó con amabilidad y una gran sonrisa.

Había algo en ella que le llamó la atencíon al instante en que la miró, ella pozó sus ojos en el provocando en el su sonrojo, al ver de pronto al caballero de la ojimarrón tras de ella sintío un escalofrios recorrer su cuerpo, ese hombre se veía que éra muy serio y reservado, como si tuviera deseos de atacarlo, esa sensacíon aumentó mas al ver como lo mirabá el caballero.

La ojos carmesí sin saber siquiera lo que pasabá por la mente del rubio, ocultó su asombro con una sonrisa, al ver que el jóven frente a ella tenía un gran parecido a David cuando éra mucho mas jóven. saya se pusó al dia con todo lo que pasó mientras ella estuvó en su largo sueño, hasta que David habló muy seriamente despues de escuchar todo lo que saya le conotó sobre la aparicíon de solomon y todo lo que le dijo:

- Saya, kai me dijo de lo sucedido en ese parque, Podría ser el mismo culpable de los ataques en parís, si es asi tendremos que hacer algo de inmediato. -

Viendo de reojo a su caballero que se encontrabá parado a su lado. -Mi hermana, tenía seis caballeros; uno de ellos se llamabá gregorí, haji y yo peleamos con el en un viaje a rusía, en un pequeño pueblo, impidío que alcansará a Diva y logró escapar, pero haji y yo acavamos con el, yo vi como se cristalizó, pero...-

- ¿como es que el escucdo rojo nunca supó nada de ese gregorí?- interrumpío david.

- En ese tiempo, haji y yo buscabamos informacíon por nuestra cuenta, y al trabajar con el escudo rojo para matar a diva...- hace una pausa al ver que al escuchar la menor de las gemelas sale correindo y sube llorando al segundo piso, la mayor va trás ella. Saya solo agaacha la mirada. -no creímos necesario decir nada sobre el, pensé que lo había matado, señor David -

- Lo importante ahora,- dijo joel dirigiendose a david - es ver la forma de acabar con ese caballero cuanto antes.- Nadie dijo nada a la reacción de la ojiazul.

- Tambien me dijo que, se encuentra en parís y tambíen como es que el y gregorí no mierón. Hace mas de treinta años, unos años despúes de que liberé a Diva, amshel creó una cura temporal que retrasaba la cristalizacíon del cuerpo de un caballero aún despúes de haber estado en contacto con mi sangre. - responde seria. - tambíen que el quiere ayudar en todo esto, quiere matar a gregorí, y dijo que muy pronto lo acabaría.-

- no necesitamos a ese caballero...- Replicó kai molesto.

- Kai, debes entender que aúnque no nos guste es una buena idea, podría sernos de mucha ayuda.- contesta joel

- Pero... - replica.

- joel tiene razón kai, ademas ese caballero sabe la ubicacíon, asi nosotros no tendremos problemas. - apoya luís mientras come una barra de chocolate.

- Solo debemos esperar a que el aparezca de nuevo, y nos de la ubicación exacta, y saya y haji acabarán con el, lo mas seguro es que esté tras el rastro de saya, y quiera vengarse por la muerte de diva, si ese es el caso no será dificil dar con el, el vendrá a nosotros, será mucho mas facil si solomon está de nuestro lado. - contestó joel con autoridad.

Saya solo se limitabá a escuchar atentamente a la explicacíon de Joel, aunque escucharlo éra mas facil que llevarlo a cabo, sin tomar en cuenta que solomon y haji no se soportabán. La ojimarrón ya estabá tan enfadada, su hermano seguía siendo el mismo muchacho problematico y terco del pasado, se lavantó del sofá donde estabá sentada y salío de la sala de estar salío del local, julia al ver a saya la siguío, saya se sentó en una banca que se encotrabá frente al Omoro, le molestabá sobremanera que su hermano, apesar de los años no haya madurado, ella no éra normal y el lo sabía pero la seguía tratando como antes, no necesitabá escuchar una vez mas que no la dejaría pelear si no la acompañabá y luchabá a su lado, mientras que los dos hombres se negabán rotundamente diciendole que solo sería un estorbo si ibá con saya y haji solo causaria problemas y no serviria de nada el que el estuviera con ellos. Sin duda al pelirrojo lo seguián tratando igual para ellos siempre sería un muchachito tonto que solo causabá problemas donde estuviera. Mientras tanto las gemelas y george tratabán de ignorar la terquedad del ojinegro que no dejabá de renegar.

- Saya, ¿que ocurre, te sientes bien? - Pregunta julia aproximandose a la banca.

- Si, estoy bien, solo que desde hace unos diás me he sentido muy cansada. -

- Pero, ¿si te alimentas bien, saya?. - con preocupacíon. Se sienta a su lado.

- Si, haji se asegura de ello todos los dias, pero.. aún asi me da mucho sueño. -

- Si es asi será mejor acerte unas pruebas. Ve mañana mismo a verme a mi consultorio, trabajo para joel, yo le diré que espero tu visita. -

- Etto... hay algo más que quisiera pedirle... - Voltea a ver a la ojimarrón con intriga. - No dejaré de pelear, no importa lo que sea que me esté causando tanto cansancio, pero... - mira a la rubia con desición – no quiero que nadie sepa, hasta saber con seguridad que es esto que me pasa. -

- Esta bien saya, no te preocupes por eso, lo mas seguro es que tu sueño comiense en menor tiempo, despertaste mucho antes de lo esperado, asi que tal vez eso tiene mucho que ver, lo que tenemos que hacer es, averiguar la razón de que hayas despertado mucho tiempo antes de lo normal, sabiendo la causa podremos encontrar la solucíon a tu problema. - responde con seriedad.

- Gracias, se lo agradesco. -

- Lo mejor será que descanses un poco, y no te exijas demaciado, a primera hora mañana te revisaré con calma, y veremos que podemos hacer, tranquila.- tratando de no preocuparla.

- Si. -

Lo cierto éra que si lo que solomón le dijo esa tarde, éra verdad, y saya tenía algún problema y este éra el causante de su cansancío y debilidad, la situacíon sería preocpupante.

en ese momento, Joel, David, Luís Kai, y los demás salierón de Omoro, se despidierón, David buscabá a julia con la mirada, al verla con saya caminó hacia ellas, junto con george.

- Julia, tenemos que irnos, mañana veremos si podemos localizar a solomon, - habla. - entre mas pronto, será mejor. - tomando un pequeño pañuelo con una mano y con la otra unos lentes, limpiandolos cuidadosamente.

- Bien, saya, no olvides ir mañana a mi consultorio para una revisíon. - sonrío.

- Si, no se preocupe. -

- ¿Revisíon? - preguntó david con extrañéz.

- Si, revisaré que saya esté completamente bien, si es verdad que un caballero es el que está causando todo eso, saya debe estar perfectamente bien para pelear, eso me recuerda; saya, necesitaré hacerle un chequeo a haji tabién, sería lo mas apropiado después de la ultima vez.-

- Si, tiene razón, entonces mañana la veremos, julia. -

- Muy bien. -

- Hasta luego saya, espero poder verte pronto, y podamos conocernos mejor. - dijo george, besando con delicadeza la mano de saya.

- S-si... - respondío la morena con un leve sonrojo en sus mejilla.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Y como prometí...aqui tienen el **IV** capitulo de este fic, espero me den sus opiniones que son muy importantes para mi; acepto criticas constructivas, destructivas, de muerte, todo es aceptable, si tienen alguna sugerencia no duden en dejarme un mensaje. Para los que estén interesados; esta en proseso un segundo fic sobre esta misma serie,_**"-tan pronto como publique el siguiente cap de este fic, subiré en la pagina el segundo**__** fic...-"**_

**gracias por leer (: **

**By: Burenda-suta.**

"**NANKURUNAISA"**


	5. SOMOS ALGO MAS

Pasabán de las 12 de la noche, kai, las gemelas y saya ya se encontrabán dormidos,y como siempre haji velando el sueño de su dama, sentado en una silla frente a la cama de la chica, pasabá toda la noche viendola dormir, pero seguía pensando en lo que había pasado ese día, no sabía porque pero pensabá en el ruibio caballero y sentía una rabía incontrolable con solo recordarlo, y todo lo que hizo en el pasado, y mas cuando recordó el día en que intento alejarlo de su reina, y aúnque el no éra rencoroso con nadíe, nisiquiera con sus padres, que sin dudarlo lo vendierón por una misera ogaza de pan, el sabía que ellos necesitaban el dinero pweo nunca los perdonó aunque gracias a eso tuvó la dicha de conocer a su dama, pero a ese caballero nunca le perdonaría el que haya intentado separarlo de la mujer que el amaba a pesar de ser un caballero tambien fúe un hombre humano, un hombre que siente y ama. Pero había algo mas que lo molestabá, a su mente vinó el recuerdo de el hijo de Dvid y Julia, y la forma en la que trató a saya, seguía pensando en eso y se molestabá cada vez mas. -Y ustedes pensarán, _**¿Como haji podría molestarse por algo como eso?**_**-**

la razón de la actitud del caballero es a causa de solomon, ese mismo... se sabé de antemano que haji, y solomon nunca se han llevaado bien por el solo hecho de que el rubio, haya siquiera pensado y aún mas importante, intentado alejar a su dama de el y robarle el amor de saya... su razón de vivir, y eso nunca se lo perdonaría, y ahora que había reaparecido no estabá de mas que pensara en intentarlo nuevamente, y que en esta ocacíon lo lograse, y aún peor, por poco lo había olvidado... Gregorí, ese caballero éra peor que solomon, pues el quería a saya para el y el fue muy claro en el pasado. Y ahora el hijo de david y julia, en cuantó vío como el mirabá a su reina pudó darse cuenta de lo que pasabá por la mente del chiquillo, y me refiero a el como "Chiquillo" porque el apenas éra un niño en comparacíon con el, ¿el que podía saber de saya?el no vivío lo que el al lado de saya, el nisiquiera existía cuando el ya estaba perdidamente enomorado de ella, ese joven nunca conocería tan bien a saya com el lo hacía, sabía bien como se sentía o que pensaba cono solo verla a los ojos

Al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos el chevalier no pudó evitar reirse de el mismo en su mente, por Dios, en que pensabá, que ridiculo éra pensar esas cosas.

Vío como dormida, saya se cubría con una sabana, al ver la ventana abierta y el frío que hacía esa noche se levantó de la silla donde estabá, se dirigío a la ventana y la cerró suavemente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarla, se sentó en la cama al lado de saya, se recostó lentamente y la abrazó para darle calor.

Pasarón unos minutos, cuando escuchó ruidos que provenían de la sala, asi que bajó las escaleras, y vío a las dos hermanas sentadas una al lado de la otra, kei, con los pies arriba del sofá, con su rostro recargado en sus piernas, y su hermana mayor abrazandola. La ojimarrón sintío que la observabán y voltéo en dirección a donde estabá el cabllero. El chevalier no dijo nada, solo se quedó observandola.

- ¿Tío haji...? - musitó confusa la menor al verlo parado ahí.

- ¿Tío? -respondío confuso el ojigris al escucharla.

- Si. Si saya es nuestra tía y tu eres su caballero, y su novio, como dijo kai, entonces eres nuestro tío haji, no?- dijó kei, mientras se acomodabá y limpiabá los surcos de lagrimas que resvalabán por sus mejillas.

- Pero si le molesta..-responde la mayor.

- No, esta bien. ¿que hacen despiertas tan tarde?.- pregunta al ver el reloj de pared que estabá en la habitacíon.

- Etto...esque kei y yo nos sentimos muy tristes cuando escuchamos como la tía saya seguía a nuestra madre y ...nisiquiera sabemos porque lo hizo.- musitó con tristeza. - Y aunqúe no la conocimos si nos duele, tío haji.-

- ¡¿además que clase de persona es la tía saya si mató a su propia hermana, a nuestra madre?- respondío con voz furiosa la menor.-

- kai no se los dijo... - musitó haji con seriedad.

- Lo unico que sabemos es que la tía saya la persiguío y no descansó hasta matarla, eso es muy cruel, he injusto, la tia saya es muy mala.- dijó en tono molesto. - además tambien asesinó a todos los caballeros que protegían a nuestra madre..-

- ¿ Eso es verdad, tío haji?, ¿la tía saya si quería matarla?- pregunta viendolo con ojos de tristeza. -los mismos ojos que ponía saya cuando se veía forzada a pelear, y la ultima vez que peleó con su hermana Diva, cuando al fín lo logró, en su mirada, solo se veía dolor y tristeza por lo que había hecho, mató a su propia hermana, su unica familia de sangre, no pudó evitar llorar la muerte de su unica hermana, y ella éra la unica culpable.-

nadie dijó nada, hay un largo silencio hasta que haji respondío.

- Saya no tenía otra opcíon,- dijó con seriedad, viendo a las gemelas. - el destino de ambas estabá marcado desde que nacierón, ella no quería matar a Diva, pero tenía que hacerlo.-

- ¿Pero porque tenía que matarla? Ellas éran hermanas, deverián haberse querido, y vivir juntas como hikari y yo. ¿Porque se odiabán?.-

- No se odiabán, kei.- dijó kai entrando a la sala. - escuché ruidos...- explicó.

- Si no se odiabán, ¿entonces porque...? -

- Bueno, chicas creo que esto debí haberselos dicho hace mucho... -

kai les contó todo lo que sucedío, cada detalle sobre la vida de diva y saya, como fuerón criadas, ambas teniendo una vida totalmente diferente , de como vivía saya antes de saber lo que realmente éra, su batalla a muerte y la razón de esta, les dijó como es que hikari y u hermana nacierón, - de todo lo que tuvó que contarles, eso fúe lo mas dificil que tuvó que hacer. - y de riku, su padre, y los caballeros de ambas y como esque cada uno de ellos llegó a ser caballero de su madre y su tia, no olvidó nada, la muerte de george, la de riku, y joel goldsmith quién crío a saya, y amshel goldsmith el caballero de diva.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que kai, terminó de contarles toda la historia, despúes de eso no tardarón mucho en dormir.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Erán apenas las siete de la mañana, kai todavía no abría el local, saya se levantó temprano, se arregló y sin haber desayunado nada, salío del lugar junto con haji, durante el camino ninguno dijo nada, habia muchos locales y casas, con arboledas en ambos lados de la calle.

- ¿Saya?... - preguntó una mujer volteando a ver a saya. La mujer cargabá una bolsa en ambas manos, su rostro ya mostrabá algunas arrugas bajo sus ojos color miel, su cabello éra largo, lacio, color cafe, en el, hecho dos largas coletas a los lados, vestía un pantalón corto color verde obscro y una blusa blanca ajustada al cuerpo de tirantes delgdos, La nombrada se detuvó al escuchar que la llamabán..

- ¿Saya, eres tú?, soy yo... Kaori, ¿me recuerdas? - preguntó con una sonrisa, sin esperar respuesta abrazó a la ojimarrón con fuerza y emocíon. .

confundida, tardó un poco en ver bien quíén la abrazabá hasta que recordó a su amiga de hacia mas de veinte años atras, éra kaori, inconfundiblemente éra ella, se veía mas grande pero como siempre segúia actuando como cuando éra niña, saya la abrazó sonriente, con gran alegría.

Después de unos segundos se separa de su antigua amiga, y la mira con detenimiento.

-Saya, no lo puedo creer, ¿ De verdad eres tú amiga, como es que no haz...? - dijó sin poder articular otra palabra.

- Kaori... - respondío saya. - yo te lo dijé mucho antes, no soy normal... -

- ¡ Eso no importa!, tu sigues siendo mi amiga, no importa si no eres normal saya. - vuelve a abrazarla con una efusiva sonrisa. Saya no dijó nadamás, haji solo se limita a ver a saya y a kaori. Hasta que la ojimiel ve al hombre que acompañabá a su amiga.

- Etto.. el es Haji, es mi...- respondío la ojimarrón. no dijó nada por unos segundos sin poder escoger -por asi decirlo- las palabras correctas

- soy su caballero.- Respondío el ojigris, tomando a saya de la mano.

- un gusto, soy kaori. - responde educadamente dirigiendose a haji.

- El es tu novio, ¿verdad saya?, recuerdo haberlo visto aquél día en la playa, tocando un violonchello. Supusé que algo tenían que ver ustedes dos. - mostrando una sonrisa picara a saya, quién al verla no pudó evitar verse en sus mejillas su exagerado sonrrojo al comentarío de la ya crecida kaori.

- Bien, los dejaré solos, no quisiera hacer un mal tercio, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Etto...saya... - dijó alegre. -

- ¿Si?. -

- Espero que podamos vernos esta tarde, ¿te parece? Para seguír conversando, después de todo ya pasó mucho tiempo desde que nos vimos, amiga. -

- Si, esta bien. Nos vemos en el Omoro. - saya y haji siguierón su camino, la ojimrrón se despidío con la mano dejando átras a kaori, quién se dirigía a su hogar.

Al contrario de saya, su caballero estabá alerta, puesto que lo que le dijó el de Diva diás después de su aparicíon en el parque lo tenián realmente preocupado pero saya por su parte no le tomó importancia, ya que después de escuchar todo lo que le dijó su chevalier y lo que dijó solomón con tanta seguridad, para la chica fúe mas motivo de risa, aclarandole a haji que ella nunca vería al ojiverde como el esperabá porque ella estabá profundamente enamorada de su caballero. (- Ya imaginarán como tomó haji la respuesta de saya ;)- )

Rodéo la cintura de saya y depositó un largo beso, al principio suave, dulce, lleno de ternura , se separarón por la simple necesidad de aire, le robó un segundo beso a su dama, un beso suave, lento, delicado, tierno, que se fúe convirtiendo en deseo, y pasíon, pasarón asi todo el día, kai y las gemelas no estuvierón, hasta el anochecer ya que Joel mandó llamar a kai y a las gemelas, no falta decir que ese día para saya y haji fúe simplemente perfecto -si es que no hay otra palabra que lo describa mejor.- pués ya no hallabán mas formas de demostraese todo el amor que sentían, y que hace tiempo deseabán demostrarse lo que su corazón sentía.

**FLASH BACK**

Kai se encotrabá en la sala del Omoro, sentado entre medio de las geemelas kei, y hikari, explicando cada detalle de lo ocurrido y todos los incidentes que llevarón a su madre y a saya a una guerra a muerte, el caballero de la ojos carmesí salió de la sala de estar, puesto que para el; ovbiamente no éra necesario escuchar de nuevo la misma historia, dejando solos al "padre" y a las "hijas" conversar con calma, su dama se encontraba dormida desde hacia vaarias horas, asi que decidío ir a ver que se encontrará bien, devido al extremo cansancio y debilidad que llevabá sintiendo varíos diás átras.

Al llegar frente a la puerta de su dama, -Aún sin siquiera tocar la perilla para abrir la puerta.- logró persivir un olor, un olor distinto, no éra el de su reina, este éra totalmente diferente, lo reconocío enseguida, al instante abrío la puerta con gran fuerza y con la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permitío golpéo a la figura que se encontrabá al lado de saya, quién estabá acariciando con delicadeza el rostro de la dama, este a su vez logró esquivarlo con la misma velocidad, -Quizás aún mas.- y alejarse de saya quedando asi frente a frente, ambos mirandose con fiereza y enojo.

- Solomon. Alejate de ella. - dijó el cabllero con firmeza en su voz, decidido a acabar con su enemigo al instante, si este se atrevía a acercarse tan solo un milimetro a su dama.

- haji. - respondió con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

- Se que saya no se encuentra del todo bien... - contestó volteando a ver a la chica, que aún se encontrabá dormida, a pesar del ruido que ambos habián provocado segundos ántes.

Continuó.

- Lo pudé notar al momento que la ví. ¿ o acaso me equivoco?. - el ojigris solo se limita a mirarlo con enojo, sin contestar absolutamente nada al rubio.

- Vamos haji, trnquilizate. Solo estoy preocupado por la salud de saya.-

por fin el inmutado respondío con seriedad. - no es necesario que tu te preocupes por ella, para eso estoy yo, solomón, asi que es mejor que te vayas de inmediato, o tendré que obligarte a que lo hagas.- habló descubriendo su mano derecha cubierta por bendas, mirandolo con furia, decidido a atacar.

- por lo que veo,..- respondío acercandose a donde estabá saya, al instante haji se interpusó dispuesto a ablansarse para matarlo. - tú, no eres capáz de cuidar bien de ella, como es debido de un caballero, supusé que estaría dormida asi que decidí hacerle una corta visita.- contestó con sinísmo

- Sabés que ella no te quiere cerca solomón, asi que mejor vete. Yo soy mas que solo su caballero y lo sabes bien. - contestó con tono de seguridad en su voz. Esas palabras le aceleraron el corazón sentía un peso menos dentro de el al fin podía decirlo y acpetarlo sin miedo saya no era solo reina era su todo su mundo su universo.

- No importa, haji, sabes el porque me preocupo tanto por ella, y eso no cambiará nunca, aúnque se que eso es lo que mas quisieras.-

- Saya nunca querrá estar contigo solomón, aceptalo de una vez. - respondío molesto.

- Pero sus sentimientos por mi cambiaran muy pronto haji, te lo aseguro. Saya me amará, incluso mas de lo que te ama a ti. -

el ojigris ibá a contestar pero el rubío lo interrumpío.

- Por lo pronto me voy, muy pronto nos volveremos a ver caballero, y tranquilo; Saya estará muy bien cuidada por mi. - al momento de decir eso desaparecío sin darle oportunidad al pelinegro de decir una sola palabra.

Después de unos segundos de ese incidente con el ex-caballero se acercó a su dama, quitó con una mano el mechón de cabello que cubría su rostro, besando su frente con ternura, se recostó en la cama a su lado, con la mayor delicadeza para no despertarla mientras que la abrazabá con ambas manos.

.- Te amo, mi saya. -

Al escuchar, la ojimarrón entre sueños, se acurrucó a un mas en los brazos del caballero.

END'S FLASH BACK

**CONTINUARÁ **

Bueno como se los prometí aqui está el capitulo cinco de este fic, espero que hasta ahora les guste mi hIstoria, ya estoy por terminar el siguiente capitulo de este y otros fic que ya tengo publicados en la pagina, prometo no tardarme tanto esta vez, si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia; algo que tal vez quisieran que apareciera mas adelante no duden en mandarme sus reviews o un mensaje a mi cuenta en FanFiction, con gusto los contestare en cuanto los lea. Nos leemos luego.**Gracias por leer n_n**

**By: Burendasuta **

**JXS **

"**Nunca te rindas"**


	6. ¿Amor o deber?

**XXXXXXXXXX**

al sur de la ciudad de Okinawa, afueras de la ciudad cubierta por una gran arboleda había una mansión; perfectamente cuidada, al entrar por las grandes puertas enrejadas la tarde invernal comenzaba a caer, un auto conducía directo a la casona por un largo sendero, el hombre intentaba captar todas las cosas a su alrededor, en especial el jardín. Si había que confesar era realmente impresionante, por todas partes había mas de tejos cortadas en diferentes formas, en la creciente obscuridad el verde se había convertido en negro, de tal forma que cada figura, cada árbol, tomaba una forma escultural, obscura y suave. Por el sendero a un lado se encontraba una pequeña pradera, perfectamente cuidada. El auto se detuvo, el dueño del coche bajó, y frente a el vio una gran casa color azul turquesa, frente a ella una espaciosa entrada rodeada de una balaustrada con pequeños pabell9ones en sus esquinas, sobre los pilares de la balaustrada, había obeliscos de piedra; y un tramo de escalones de cien pies de ancho, que llevaban a la casa.

Al entrar a la explanada con súbito agrado y desagrado a la vez el rubio se encontró con un retrato de cuerpo completo de la ex-reina turquesa, acompañada de todos sus caballeros incluyendo a Gregory, exceptuándolo a el; su amada Diva._"-/ seguro el la mando hacer antes de la pelea. /-" _pensó para sí. El hombrecillo se dirigió a las escalerillas de la puerta central, donde en todas las pequeñas praderas y terracitas de por ahí había estatuas modernas y curiosas esculturas de todas clases al llegar a la entrada del lugar la puerta estaba entre abierta, ya su hermano lo esperaba sentado en un sillón mullido y elegante, como siempre vestido con un traje llamativo y extravagante, que a cualquiera llamaría la atención, con el caballero perfectamente peinado y arreglado, mientras que con una mano sostenía una copa de vino, al ver al rubio, el caballero se levanto del sillón dejando la copa sobre una mesita que se encontraba al lado de otra copa de vino, y caminó hacia el.

- Solomón, querido, como me alegra verte, pensé que solo bromeabas al decirme que vendrías. - dijo con ese típico tono tan extraño en el. La pequeña habitación estaba arreglada estilo victoriano, era de esperarse de un hombre como nathan, sus gustos eran exquisitos y eso no había cambiado en el a pesar de los años.

- Hermano. - respondió el caballero vestido de traje, su voz era seria pero calmada.

- hace tiempo que no te veía, ¿a que debo tu visita? - con una leve sonrisa. Solomon no contestó, se acercó y se sentó en una silla de mimbre, quedando frente a frente con nathan, en medio de ambos había una chimenea encendida, que calentaba toda la habitación.

Solomon suspiró con cansado, su semblante era mas serio de lo normal, su mirada era diferente a como el caballero lo recordaba. - tomó un sorbo de vino de su copa.

- se lo que piensas solomon, creo que necesitas pensar un poco las cosas. - dijo con seriedad. - se lo que piensas hacer, te he observado, pero no debes forzarla, si lo haces nunca podrás estar con ella. - El rubio lo interrumpió.

- Nathan... - Su voz se oía cansada, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si con eso pudiera olvidar sus pensamiento, borrar todas sus dudas, olvidarse de todo lo que pasaba.

- Solo piénsalo solomon... - piensa por unos segundos. - no olvides que Gregory irá tras ella, y solo tu puedes protegerla, ni siquiera haji podrá hacerlo. Detenlo, tu lo conoces mejor.- el ojiverde se quedó en el mismo lugar, pensativo, por su mente pasaban miles de preguntas, sin tener una sola respuesta, ¿que debía hacer?, si hacía lo correcto perdería para siempre a la mujer que tanto amaba, pero si no detenía su dama podría morir y eso no se lo perdonaría nunca, la amaba... no había duda pero le importaba mas la felicidad de ella por encima de todo lo demás, por encima de su corazón... ya no importaba, tenía que detener a Gregory, y acabar con su vida por el bien de su amada...

En su mente aún imaginaba que podía tener una vida feliz con saya, que podría amarla y darle todo lo que ella deseara, todo lo que su corazón anhelaba, y que aún lo hacía... ¿pero eso bastaría?, ¿como pudo pensar que aún tenía una oportunidad de estar con ella?, saya fue sincera con el desde el inicio, ella no lo amaba, lo que mas le dolía era que el sabía que era verdad y el nunca podría cambiarlo, era claro que el corazón de saya le pertenecía a su caballero y eso le partía el corazón...¿Corazón?... un quiróptero puede _**tener un corazón, un alma?,**_ ¿como es que un quiróptero puede tener un sentimiento tan profundo, como un hombre?, un humano normal... en ocasiones deseo ser normal, con una vida sencilla, vivir ignorando lo que pasa a su alrededor, sin pensar o imaginar siquiera que hay algo mas que seres humanos en este mundo, poder dormir y al despertar ver un nuevo día frente a sus ojos, poder reír, llorar, amar, saber que un día su vida llegaría a su fin... ¿pero que mas daba?, eso no pasaría nunca mas, eso se había convertido en un recuerdo lejano... era un caballero, un caballero sin reina, sin un propósito... su mente lo torturaba, estaba confundido, aturdido, y asustado n un sentido extraño, su mente enfrentaba una lucha con su corazón, ¿entre el amor y el deber quien decide?.

Estas y mas preguntas pasaban por su mente, recargó su cabeza en el cabezal de la silla, estaba agotado, pasaba sus dedos sobre su frente en un intento por no pensar mas, al abrir sus ojos se dio cuenta de que nathan ya no estaba, tal vez llevaba tiempo que se había ido. Por primera vez se sentía abrumado.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

No hace falta decir que haji y saya tuvieron un día excepcional, se encontraban en la habitación de ella, saya aún llevaba puesta su camisón blanco que siempre llevaba bajo su gabardina, que dejaba ver su esbelta figura, haji sentado en una silla al lado de la ventana, mientras se escuchaba la suave melodía de un instrumento de cuerda, dulcemente acariciado por su correspondiente arco inundaba toda la habitación, saya estaba sentada en la cama, escuchando esa melodía tan melancólica pero que la tranquilizaba siempre que la escuchaba, haciendo que olvidara sus problemas aunque fuera por un momento.

Esos pequeños momentos que pasaba al lado de haji eran simplemente perfectos, no deseaba nada mas, que su vida fuera así siempre, pero eso solo era un sueño lejano, su vida estaba rodeada de dolor, tristeza, muerte, y sangre, y eso no cambiaría nunca, ahora lo entendía, tal vez después de todo lo que hizo en el pasado no merecía tener una vida feliz como siempre soñó, sería solo eso, Un sueño... -"¿pero que importa?, si mi vida será así siempre podré soportarla al estar al lado de haji."- pensó mirando mas atentamente a su caballero.

Pero esta vez había algo distinto en el, era diferente, algo en el había cambiado, ¿o sería ella quien había cambiado sin darse cuenta? Se veía tan apuesto su rostro inexpresivo cargado de misterio y con su masculinidad que parecía casi renacentista destilaba por cada poro de su cuerpo, y que por primera vez saya distinguió con solo verlo fijamente, su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápidamente, sintió una sensación extraña que se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo. Posó su mirada en el blanco y terso cuello de haji, sus ojos cambiaban lentamente a ese rojo carmesí que mostraba el lado mas oscuro de la chica, intentó retener su instinto, esos malditos genes de quiróptero, tenía que ser mas fuerte que ellos, pero su deseo por probar la apetitosa y deliciosa sangre de su caballero eran mas fuertes a cada segundo que pasaba, su sangre hervía, sus ojos eran cada vez mas rojos, su garganta quemaba, el deseo por hincar sus dientes en el cuello de haji era mas tentador que nunca.

No se dio cuenta en que momento se levantó de la cama, haji seguía concentrado en el instrumento, no vio que saya se acercó, detuvo sus manos, y acaricio suavemente el rostro de haji que la miraba inmóvil, de inmediato se percató de la mirada tan diferente de su dama y sus ojos clavados en el, al verla sabía bien que era lo que pasaría...

la joven tomó el instrumento de haji y lo dejó caer al suelo, la mirada de la saya era mas penetrante, lentamente se acercó a haji, mostrando sus blancos y afilados colmillos, pasó sus manos sobre los hombros del caballero, haji se levantó de la silla donde estaba sentado, por primera vez en su rostro se notaba la confusión, que fácil era para su dama provocarle alguna sensación que creía imposible volver a sentir, las manos de saya temblaban, en sus interior intentaba mantener su auto-control , estar frente a el era dulcemente tortuoso, su respiración era mas rápida de lo normal, pero su mente ya no la controlaba, era inútil, la llamada de sus instintos mas profundos fueron mas fuertes. Saya caminó unos pasos al frente haciendo que haji caminara hacia la pared, provocando que saya lo acorralara.

Las manos de la chica comenzaron a desatar la blanca camisa que cubría el cuerpo de haji, acariciando la piel expuesta que iba apareciendo a su paso hasta dejar caer la camisa al suelo, mostrando por primera vez el indescriptible cuerpo del caballero. Sin pensarlo dos veces besó los apetitosos labios de haji bajando lentamente hasta su cuello, el caballero dejó escapar un pequeño gemido de aprobación al sentir los colmillos de la chica clavados en su terso y suave cuello, mientras saboreaba cada gota de sangre, ese liquido escarlata era aún mas dulce y deliciosa de lo que saya recordaba.

Sin darse cuenta como sucedió, saya lamía lentamente la sangre que fluía de la herida provocada por sus colmillos.

- Sa—saya...- tartamudeo haji. El dolor disminuyó hasta el instante que desapareció por completo, dejando solo esa dulce sensación al sentir los colmillos de su dama clavados suavemente en su cuello. Era una sensación indescriptible, era un gesto tan íntimo y pagano que resultaba casi hasta erótico. Haji estaba quieto, ¿donde estaba la jovencita caprichosa, terca, bien portada y educada al estilo francés que el conocía? No prestó mucha atención a sus pensamientos, pues saya se había apoderado de sus labios, besándolo apasionadamente.

-"No, no, "- se repetía la chica con su ultimo atisbo de cordura -"dente, detente. Eres humana."- haciendo que su mirada regresara a la normalidad separándose de inmediato de haji. Sus ojos cambiaban de nuevo a su color normal, estaba sonrojada al máximo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Aún sujetaba a haji del cuello, estaba mas que avergonzada, ¿de donde había sacado el valor para hacer tal cosa?, ¿serían acaso sus indistintos de quiróptero los que la hicieron comportarse así? No, no podía culpar de todo lo que hacía a ese incontrolable instinto deseoso de sangre.

Estaba apenada, con su cabeza recargada el pecho del caballero, cerró los ojos como si con eso se olvidara de lo que acababa de suceder, tratando de no ver a la cara a su caballero, saya se percató de que haji estaba inmóvil, habló dudosa en su voz.

- Ha...¿Haji? - el nombrado no contestó, extrañada la joven levantó la cara para ver a su caballero que aún seguía sin moverse de su posición, al mirarlo con mas atención se dio cuenta de la extraña mirada de haji, sus ojos eran distintos, los nervios se apoderaron de ella al verse reflejada en los ojos color carmesí del caballero. Era exactamente la mirada que ella mostraba cuando dejaba salir su lado oscuro, cuando perdía el control por completo. Ahora era saya quien no se movía de su lugar, nunca había visto esa mirada en haji.

- Saya... lo que tu deseas... yo también lo deseo... - su voz fue tan seductora al decir esas palabras, tan hipnotizadora que era casi imposible resistirse que no fue difícil para saya darse cuenta del verdadero significado de esas palabras

Sin pensarlo dos veces se apoderó de los labios de el, un sorprendido haji correspondió el beso sin dudar, y alejó el instrumento dejándolo caer al suelo. Saya se alegró de que lo hiciera, ella no hubiera podido hacerlo, pues se sentía un poco débil. Agarró a haji de su sobretodo negro haciendo que se levantara de la silla y se acercara a ella, el deseo se apoderaba de saya, los labios de haji eran irresistibles, sin dejar de besarlo rodeo su cuello con sus brazos, haji la sujetó con fuerza de la cintura, caminó hacia la pared entre besos apoderándose de los labios de la chica, acorralándola contra esta mientras se besaban apasionadamente, saya no dudó y le quitó su gabardina, mientras el besaba sus labios, bajando hasta su cuello depositando pequeños besos y regresando hasta su boca besándola con deseo mientras se apoderaba de su labios.

Saya le quitaba su camisa blanca, botón por botón, hasta quitársela por completo dejándola caer, haji le quitó suavemente su blusa y la arrojó al suelo, dejando ver su sostén, la acaricio dulcemente, se separaron por la sola necesidad de aire, el corazón de saya latía con rapidez, sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas, su mente le decía –'Detente' – pero lo ignoró, no deseaba hacerlo, ya era demasiado tarde para detenerse, ninguno de los dos se detuvo, saya besó de nuevo los labios de haji sin la menor intención de detenerse, bajando lentamente a su cuello dándole pequeños besos, y leves mordidas, regresando a su boca haji la tomó de las caderas con una mano, mientras que con la otra delineaba con caricias la figura de su dama y regresando de nuevo a su espalda, la tomó de la cadera con ambas manos y la levantó, saya rodeo la cadera del caballero con sus piernas, este la sujetó con fuerza acercándola mas a el, caminó hasta la orilla de la cama y entre besos recostó a saya, se puso sobre ella, y la besó dulcemente, acariciándola lentamente, besó su labios mientras que deslizaba su manos sobre el cuerpo de saya acariciándola con deseo, ya no le importaba nada, saya era solo suya y de nadie mas,

ambos acostados en la cama, con tan solo un par de sabanas cubriendo sus cuerpos desnudos, cansados, agotados de tanto amarse, la ojimarrón recostada en el pecho blanco, terso de su amado, descansando, dormida entre sus brazos, mientras que haji, mirándola dormir plácidamente en su pecho, acariciaba su cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra delineaba el cuerpo de su dama suave y dulcemente, pasaron así varías horas, hasta que saya despertó aún agotada, haji la ayudó a vestirse, mientras lo hacia, le robó uno que otro beso y alguna caricia atrevida.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Kai y las gemelas volvieron pasadas las 8 de la noche, las dos herederas fueron directo a su cama, y quedaron profundamente dormidas, mientras que kai por su parte regresó a casa de Joel pues momentos después de que llegó al local lo llamaron al pelirrojo pues tenían información del anterior caballero de diva y habían programado un viaje a parís por la tarde al día siguiente, el pelirrojo notó a su hermana de distinto humor, mas alegre, y feliz de lo normal, pero esta no le había dado una razón especifica, mas el seguía preocupado por saya, ya que seguía sintiendo cansancio, mas de lo normal en ella, para el pelirrojo era señal de que el largo sueño de su hermana sería mas pronto de lo previsto, como veces antes, puesto que ella había despertado mucho antes de lo normal.

Fue a la habitación de saya, tocó a la puerta, en un minuto un haji ya vestido y arreglado abrió.

- ¿como está saya? - dijo sin dudar.

- Se quedó dormida hace menos de una hora. - el pelirrojo agachó la mirada.

- Acompáñame.- bajó las escaleras y el chevalier lo siguió, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras el. Kai ya lo esperaba en la sala sentado en el sofá. Hají entró a la habitación.

- Siéntate. - el ojigrís no hizo nada – bien. Haji...saya me tiene muy preocupado se que sabes bien porque, ella no quiere que me preocupe pero se que algo esta mal en ella, así que es mejor que me digas que es lo que tiene.- el nombrado tardó unos segundos en contestar.

- No estoy seguro. - con ese tono de siempre.

- Haji, entiéndeme, si algo le esta pasando a saya- el chevalier lo interrumpió.

- yo cuidaré de ella, kai. No dejaré que nada le pase a saya. - mientras lo miraba inexpresivo.

- pero... - haji salió de la habitación no sin ates decirle...

- No te preocupes, ella esta bien, kai. - un kai muy ansioso y preocupado se quedó solo en la sala. A la mañana siguiente intentó hablar de nuevo con el caballero pero siempre de una forma u otra lograba evadirlo. Al amanecer ese mismo día, saya y haji fueron directo al consultorio de julia Silverstain en la mansión del ya anciano Joel. Para su suerte el no estaba púes el y David salieron temprano esa mañana, con la esperanza de encontrar indicios de donde podría ir el supuesto caballero que sobrevivió.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Julia ya los estaba esperando, saya entró al consultorio tan rápido como llegó, mientras tanto, haji la esperaba sentado afuera en una silla cerca de la puerta de entrada.

- Bien, todo parece normal, no hay nada extraño, pero para asegurarnos necesitaré una muestra de tu sangre. - decía mientras preparaba todo.

-si. - se sentó en la mesa de observación, la doctora no tardó en amarrar a su brazo una liga y empezar a sacar unos cuantos mililitros de sangre. Al terminar bajó de la mesa, y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de julia. Esta hizo lo mismo quedando así frente a frente.

- Bueno saya, dentro de unos días tendré los resultados de las pruebas y sabremos con certeza que es lo que te causa todos estos síntomas. - la nombrada solo escuchaba atentamente. - tranquilízate, no creo que sea nada de lo que debamos preocuparnos, como te dije antes puede que tu cuerpo no esté del todo bien por haber despertado mucho antes de lo que debías. - con pasividad.

-Entiendo. Entonces, ¿eso pudo hacer que recordara todo al momento que haji...? - no terminó de hablar, solo mencionarlo la ponía nerviosa. La doctora no tardó en contestar.

- Es una posibilidad, aunque es extraordinario que en esta ocasión despertaras antes sin perder el control. - la morena, solo se limitó a agachar la mirada.

- ¿Usted cree que sea posible, que pueda evitar tener que dormir por tanto tiempo?, quiero decir; acepto que no soy un humano, pero... - Dudó. - no soporto dormir durante treinta años, todos mis seres queridos podrían no estar un día que yo despierte, y tengo miedo de que un día eso suceda. - con tristeza.

La rubia la miro comprensiva, le sonrío con tranquilidad.

- Bueno, supongo que podría hacer algo, o al menos acortar tu tiempo de hibernación por unos cuantos años. - suspiró. Tendré que hacerle algunas pruebas a haji, es muy importante, después de todo tu y el están conectados, ¿no es así? –

saya no pudo evitar sonrojarse a tal grado que julia lo notó y le sonrío, mientras saya estaba mas que apenada.

- Tranquila saya, no te apenes. Bueno será mejor comenzar con las pruebas que faltan. -

-Si, le diré a haji que entre. - se levantó de la silla.

- gracias. - mientras su paciente salía de la habitación.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Ok... he vuelto después de tanto tiempo n_nU por favor no me maten D: (aunque lo merezco por tardarme un siglo u.u) pero ya..al fin esta el siguiente cap de este fic n.n! espero que sea de su agrado y si tienen dudas no lo piensen dos veces y déjenme un review o un PM oka? **

**Trataré de actualizar con frecuencia y de nuevo disculpen pero es que tengo otro proyecto en curso **

**Arigatou! **

**No taisho kagome **


End file.
